As If It Could Get Any Weirder
by Mipichi
Summary: Since Haruhi's a girl in hiding, the hosts wouldn't mind to have another one right? But what if the girl is actually one of the hosts? And as if it weren't enough for them to handle, the girl is a complete disaster.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were always together.

Always.

Yuzuha and her husband weren't often home to look after them. Thus, whenever they actually were home, the couple would usually find their children asleep, hugging each other tightly.

This image of having their two year old twins, sleeping in the same bed and pressed against each other, as they were afraid that a person would take one away from another, was only one of the adorable images the parents had of their children in their head.

Rarely, Yuzuha was home when Hikaru and Kaoru were still awake. And, even though she wanted it a lot, the two siblings always denied her the possibility for her to read them a story before sleep.

At first, it pained both parents. Because it was a sign that they weren't home enough and therefore, the twins were already locking themselves up, not trusting their own parents anymore.

But, this sadness disappeared when, one night, Yuzuha was busy, trying to cope with the sorrow of being rejected by her kids again.

Mr Hitachiin, a very silent man who could barely be noticed, even by his own wife sometimes, had heard a very young voice speaking up pretty loudly as he was wandering in the house. He had come to realize the voice could be heard through the twins' room's door.

He got closer to the door to listen to his child's speech and he smiled as he realized that the latter was reading a story to his twin.

"And they lived happily ever after." The patriarch could recognize the younger kid's voice, finishing reading.

The father couldn't help but smile, feeling extremely proud of them. Kaoru was only two years old and he had learned how to read very quickly apparently. Thus, the little boy would always read Hikaru a story. That was why the twins always denied their mother to read them a tale. He decided to leave to tell Yuzuha what he had just heard.

* * *

"I really liked this story little brother." Hikaru said, smiling brightly. The younger twin returned the smile sweetly.

Suddenly, Kaoru remembered something he needed to show Hikaru.

"Oh! Wait, Hika. I have to show you just one thing..." He stood up, searching through tons of clothes and pulled out a piece of paper from it. "Tada!~" Kaoru exclaimed proudly as Hikaru blinked.

"What is it?" Kaoru handed Hikaru the piece of paper so the older twin could see what the little boy had done.

Hikaru's eyes widened, holding the paper and read out loud, what was written, clumsily looking.

"'I love you Hikaru. We will always be together, big sister.'" Kaoru smiled as his sister read, proud that he had managed to write something on his own.

Of course, neither of them knew there were some spelling mistakes, but Hikaru had gotten the message from her brother and as she looked up at him with teary eyes, she pulled him into an almost choking hug.

Hikaru wanted to be as close as possible to Kaoru. And the feeling was reciprocated.

* * *

"What?" Yuzuha exclaimed, not really understanding anything when she just saw her children. It was their very first day of Elementary school and both twins had walked on her, wearing the male uniform.

"Hikaru, darling! Why are you wearing this? I bought you a cute little uniform!" The mother said, holding her small daughter by the shoulders. The latter looked up at her seriously as Kaoru watched them nervously.

"I-I don't want Kaoru and I to be separated at school!" Hikaru almost yelled, complaining that if Kaoru were to ever find himself alone, something very bad would happen to him. Yuzuha tilted her head in confusion, before smiling weakly at the older twin, patting her head.

"My little daughter... You and Kaoru won't be apart." She said, trying to convince Hikaru to wear the female uniform. Unfortunately, Hikaru shook her head stubbornly.

"People will treat us differently! And I don't want that!" This made Yuzuha's eyes widen a bit. As Kaoru already knew how to write and read, it seemed Hikaru already had an image of the outside world. And it was a very bad and sad image.

Yet, it was true. Nowadays, gender mattered a lot, especially in their world filled with responsibilities. A woman would maybe never be seen the same as a man.

"Okay..." Was the mother's response to that, making Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes sparkle. She smirked mischievously as she led them to the limo "Onto Ouran Academy! Since it's your very first day, Daddy and I had managed to take a day off!" She added, excitedly as the twins sat down in the limo, quickly followed by their father who smiled at them.

The parents looked at them in adoration as they saw Kaoru was tugging on his sister arm tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: ...**

 ***grins creepily* YES! I made Hikaru a girl! XD (Sorry, I was having a strange moment.) Oh see the prologue's title? I was suuuuuper inspired.**

 **So, yes Hikaru's a girl in this story, but normally you know it by the cover...which I made... again. Hikaru's personality won't be exactly the same. I'll always keep the nervous protective (obsessive if you want as well XD) and tsundere-ish persona. She'll be different. BUT, it doesn't mean that now that she's a girl, she'll be a crybaby, longing for a prince charming. NO. When I say different, it's for especially one thing:**

 **Hikaru has canonically a very low opinion on women. Because of the girls both twins had to reject. The only thing that will change now is that, Hikaru won't despise girls. And I think she'll be more seductive (Agh what did I get myself into?! XD) and teasing, so we keep our Hikaru more or less.**

 **Now, Hikaru can end up with whoever you want. Be creative. (Well, please... I won't really handle Benio x Hikaru... I don't know how I could make that happen) Hikaru can end up with the hosts, INCLUDING Kaoru (meaning it would be twincest) and Haruhi (so a shoujo-ai, not a yuri because I don't plan on writing lemons XD)**

 **Also, feel free to post ideas because I-... let me rephrase that: PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU POST IDEAS! (I'll start school soon, so I'll be thinking about is maths maths maths and... sports T^T so I'll need ideas)**

 **Oh and first: Only Kaoru knows about Hikaru's gender (and her family of course) My first question I'll ask you is, when the host club finds out:**

 **-Does Hikaru still keep on being a host?**

 **\- OR, does she begin dressing as a girl?**

 **I know lots of OCs stories have the main character cross dress so she can be a host. But we're talking about Hikaru. Do you think it'd still be cliché if she keeps on cross dressing or not?**

 **That was for the story in general (yes my A/N isn't finished! XD)**

 **For the prologue, I hope you liked it. When I was 6, I knew a pair of twins in my class, a boy and a girl. They were always together, when they're small, most twins tend to rely on each other but as the time passes, they start being independent. BUT, the independence is even larger when it's about twins of opposite sex. Because, their friends wouldn't be the same, thus not the same influences and all. See? (Well that's my opinion, you have the right to disagree.) That's why Hikaru cross dresses, she's one hell of a stubborn sister X3**

 **Thanks for reading, and putting up with this A/N which is probably as long as the prologue itself! XD**

 **P.S: I don't own Ouran, no flame but constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **P.S.S: I know twins of opposite gender can't be identical but... it's fanfiction. XD**


	2. Pretty High Heeled Shoes

**Pretty High Heeled Shoes**

 _"Hey you two! You seem to be bored! Maybe you have too much time on your hands?" A charming voice called out for both middle schooled twins._

 _Both of them were reading a magazine involving fashion. Kaoru was a bit nervous that someone had finally decided to approach them. Except some girls, that mostly Hikaru had to reject stubbornly (saying "Sorry but Kaoru's not ready yet!~") , no one really wanted to be near them, because they didn't seem like everyone else, which was actually right._

 _After all, Hikaru's clingy nature made it so that Kaoru couldn't find friends of his own. Not that he really minded, since he loved and admired his older sister._

 _"Eh? Who is he, Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned his head to see his twin tilt her head at him._

 _Then, Kaoru looked up at the older boy, standing and smiling before them. He knew this guy._

 _"I think it's Suoh Tamaki. You know the new student, who is also the chairman's son. Every girl in our class talk about him!" The younger twin responded, smiling at his sister and trying to avoid eye contact with the blond._

 _"Ah! Yes, you're right!" Hikaru lifted her head and looked at him, smirking mischievously._

 _Suddenly, Tamaki became excited._

 _"Oh! You know me! Am I really that popular? I can't believe it!~ Is it really my punishment from the above from being such a wonderful man? Such a destiny!~" He exclaimed, posing dramatically as Kaoru looked hesitantly at him, questioning his sanity. While Hikaru fought hard not to burst out laughing._

 _"Eh, so what is it? You didn't come to us for nothing right?" The older twin asked bluntly, grinning at the blond._

 _"Oh, yes!" Tamaki was snapped out of his reverie and stood up again in front of them, bending slightly over them, smiling brightly. "I was thinking that... What would you think about joining my club?" He added, giving them his hand._

 _Both twins looked at each other, blinking._

 _"...What kind of club is it?" Kaoru demanded, hesitantly. This question made Tamaki's face lit up again._

 _"It's a host club!~" He exclaimed, earning confused expressions from the siblings. "It is not open yet! It will be open when I'll start my freshman year! There will be mon ami Kyouya Ootori. And there will also be Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka who are already in high school! What do you think of it?" He added, enthusiastic._

 _Hikaru flashed her brother an evil grin and Kaoru returned it. They both stood up and wrapped their arms around Tamaki's shoulders._

 _"So, you're trying to create a club with only very rich families, right?" The older sibling said deviously and followed by her twin "You're trying to add the Hitachiin family?~"_

 _"No! It's... because you are interesting. I had an idea!" Tamaki said, red from the twins' gesture but he managed to pull away from them and cleared his throat before grinning as he added "I was thinking about you acting on a Forbidden Brotherly Love! Between twins it would be the ultimate taboo! What do you think?!"_

 _Kaoru looked at his sister, who suddenly seemed interested in this Host Club. He had to admit it could be a funny experience but he was afraid if he or her would be able to handle being surrounded by people. The twins weren't sociable at all, thus it was a problem._

 _"Well, it seems interesting~ Count on us!" Hikaru said excitedly, earning a vigorous nod from Kaoru._

* * *

 _"Hikaru...?" Kaoru asked his big sister, who was currently drawing._

 _"Yes, little brother?" She asked, lifting her head from her artwork. She looked at her twin, who had gotten closer to her._

 _"Are you sure you want to join this club?" Kaoru asked, resting his chin on one of Hikaru's shoulders. The sister smiled at the affectionate gesture._

 _"Of course! It sounds like fun! And you always blamed me for not letting other people know us so... It could only be good right?" Hikaru replied, winking at her twin. The latter smiled weakly._

 _"That's not totally the point big sister... I mean... People might doubt...about your...you know. The fact that you're not a boy..." Kaoru explained seriously thinking about what could happen if people discovered they were never both boys._

 _"Eh? Why? They've never doubted it, why would they?" Hikaru asked as her brother buried his head in her neck._

 _"Because... We might not stay identical for long..." Kaoru declared, not wanting his sister's dream of being with him forever to fall into pieces._

 _Hikaru stared at her drawing, feeling hollow. What Kaoru was saying was true. They were not the same gender, having the same haircut was easy; but her brother would eventually grow taller and she wouldn't be able to do the same._

 _Maybe it wasn't the best idea?_

 _"Maybe we should talk about that when it will eventually happen, big sister." Kaoru eventually stated, earning a smile from his sister. The latter poked his nose playfully, smirking mischievously._

 _"You're right little mushroom.~" She said, making her twin pout._

 _"You wear the same haircut, Hikaru." He told his sister, making her giggle._

* * *

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!~" Both twins exclaimed, wearing caps.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. You don't need to play it anymore, there are no customers since we're almost closed." Kyouya stated, typing things down on his laptop.

"We don't care!~" The Hitachiin siblings responded, making Haruhi sigh. And, unfortunately for her, the twins turned to her. "Haruhi! Play with us!~" They added excitedly.

"This one's Hikaru." She said, bluntly, pointed at the one on the right. This made everyone in the club, except Kyouya and Mori, gasp.

"H-Haruhi? How do you know?" Tamaki nervously asked, wanting to know how his little daughter knew how to tell them apart so easily.

"I've never been able to tell them apart when they're tricking us, Haru-chan!" Honey confessed, before gulping a slice of strawberry cake.

Haruhi rubbed her chin as she looked at the twins.

"Well, I bet you've never noticed that Hikaru's shoes are high heeled." She even eventually announced, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Eh... Hikaru? Let me see please." Tamaki asked, standing up and hurried over to her and lifted one of her feet.

"Eh! Tono!" Both twins exclaimed, but they were ignored by the Host Club's King, who was examining the older twin's shoe.

"Why do you wear hi-" The blond Host was about to ask but he was interrupted by Hikaru, who lost her balance and thus made herself and him fall on the floor.

"Hika!" Kaoru almost yelled, wondering if Hikaru was alright. Haruhi hurried over to them as well as Honey and Mori, all of them were slightly worried.

The older twin groaned weakly at the pain of her head hitting the floor this suddenly. She opened her eyes and realized Tamaki was on top of her. And his hands were... on her chest, so he could keep his balance.

"Stupid Tono, you're hurting me!" She exclaimed, making Kaoru worry even more and get closer to them. His eyes widened as he realized Tamaki had his hands on his sister's chest. He blushed slightly at the sight.

"It's...surprisingly soft there..." Tamaki was apparently lost, not understanding what was happening and that he had just unconsciously touched Hikaru's breasts. It took for the girl under him to knee him for him to stand up, screaming in pain.

Kaoru got next to her and hugged his sister as to comfort her. Surely, Tamaki was too oblivious to realize Hikaru's secret by this only incident.

"... Hikaru..." Tamaki's voice was heard, slightly startling everyone, since he had suddenly stopped yelling.

The said girl turned her head nervously.

"... Do you... Are you... a girl?" The King finished his sentence, making Hikaru and Kaoru freeze, while the others, except Kyouya looked surprised.

* * *

 **A/N: I was half zombie when writing I think O.O I'm sorry, I was bombarded with ideas and... I chose that one XD**

 **Oh... Maybe I could always create a poll? You tell me. I'm happy about the reviews so far :D**

 **Thank you for putting up with my weirdness x)**


	3. Crazy Mind Blower

**Crazy Mind Blower**

There.

Someone had just asked _the_ question. The question which wasn't supposed to be asked. And what was even scarier was the fact that it was Tamaki who asked the question. It could have been Kyouya or Haruhi, and then, the twins wouldn't have felt this scared.

But Tamaki, the most oblivious host, had discovered Hikaru's secret. And only because of a very small accident.

"... Hika-" Kaoru was about to ask his sister if she was alright but didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he noticed Hikaru was wiggling her eyebrows at everyone.

"...What's wrong? Did I miss something?" Haruhi asked in a monotonous tone, not really thrilled by what was going to happen.

The hosts, except Hikaru, stared at the brunette until they heard the noise of someone clearing their throat, before a pretty high-pitched and feminine voice was heard.

"We can always find it out together, perverted Tono.~" This statement made Tamaki freeze as he turned his head, realizing the voice came from Hikaru.

It was completely different from the mischievous voice he was used to hear, every time he talked to the older twin, every time the twins pulled pranks on him or teased him.

It was a feminine voice, strangely seductive and childish at the same time.

"So? Don't you want to see which sex I am?~" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hikaru's voice again.

He jumped in surprise as he realized the girl had gotten closer to him and was already getting rid of her jacket so she could unbutton her shirt.

"Hikaru! Don't do that!" Kaoru called out for his sister and ran to her, trying to stop her from stripping.

"Hika-chan is even weirder than usual, ne, Takashi?" Honey stated, staring at the girl before and not feeling very shocked by the girl's actions.

"Ah." Mori grunted in response and looked at his friends who were already creating a loud clutter.

What stopped them, this time, was the fact that Kyouya cleared his throat, to catch everyone's attention.

"No need for that, Hikaru. Because, Kaoru would be very disappointed by his older sister." The cool type stated bluntly, which resulted in having Hikaru put her jacket on again quickly.

"...So... If I get what you said Kyouya-senpai... Hikaru is biologically a girl?" Haruhi broke the small silence that was about settle down among everyone.

A nod from the Shadow King made Tamaki and the twins freeze.

"Kyouya... How did you know?" The blond King asked, frowning. He was quickly followed by Kaoru.

"That's a secret we've been keeping for a very long time..." The younger twin stated, nodding his head before looking at his sister.

Suddenly, Hikaru jumped to arrive in front of Kyouya, startling everyone. The new discovered girl wore a terrified look on her face.

"Don't tell me you installed cameras in our house!" She exclaimed but quickly calmed down and smirked at Kyouya, even the Shadow King didn't do anything apart from staring at his attacker.

"I see, you are all perverts here. You filmed me when I was having a bath right?~" Hikaru asked, taking a seductive tone in her voice, but she didn't earn anything from the cool type who just turned his face to look at her little brother.

"Kaoru, is she always like this?" Kyouya asked casually, completely ignoring Hikaru.

"She likes teasing people a lot more than I do. At home, she likes sketching and drawing but most of the time we would play video games together. Sometimes, she likes making me try tons of clothes and tease me about the fact that I've grown up without her." Kaoru explained to the whole Host Club, walking to Hikaru thus he could hold her hand.

"Oh! Now that's we are hitting the point! I wanted to see how Hika-chan looked next to Kao-chan when she's not wearing her elevated shoes!" Honey asked eagerly.

"Mitsukuni." Mori reprimanded him, resting one hand on his cousin' shoulders.

"Please!" Honey exclaimed, almost whining at the twins, who looked at their senpai nervously.

"Do you want to Hikaru?" Kaoru asked gently his sister, who sighed.

"Well, they know everything so..." Hikaru responded, lifting one of her feet to take her shoe off and she did the same with the other one.

"Oh..." Haruhi couldn't help but let out a surprised noise, now that she could see the differences between the twins.

Hikaru was smaller, indeed, she was at least three inches shorter. Now, Haruhi wondered how the older twin managed to walk with such high heels.

Tamaki looked at the twins intensely as well, seeing the height difference. But he saw something else as well. Hikaru's hair was slightly darker and maybe a little messier.

Honey had apparently found another thing differencing the siblings, Kaoru's eyes were slightly darker. It made Hikaru's look a little more enthusiastic and joyful.

What captivated Kyouya wasn't really the height difference, but actually how Hikaru's skin was slightly lighter, Kaoru certainly preferring tanning. Both were very pale, but the sister looked like she didn't want to go outside as much as her little brother.

Finally, Mori's eyes were on Hikaru's hands. They looked smaller, her finger thinner and shorter than Kaoru's. Her hands seemed very soft as well.

The whole Host Club, apart from the twins, couldn't believe no one of them had ever noticed those slight differences, which were actually pretty easy to see. It seemed like, they all needed to see a huge difference between to be able to notice the other ones.

"Okay, okay. Done. You saw us." Hikaru said, giggling and breaking the silence between them as she put her shoes back on.

"... But... there's something bothering me." Tamaki said, resulting in having Hikaru turn her head to look at him with an eyebrow raised, in confusion.

"What is it, Tono?" Kaoru eventually asked, trying to ease the atmosphere. The said boy run his hands through his hair, scratching his head.

"Well... why is Kaoru the uke? If Hikaru is the girl?" He finally asked the question which tickled his tongue.

"Well..." The younger twin began but didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he saw his sister heading quickly to Tamaki, who jumped in fright.

"What's wrong with a girl being the seme?" Hikaru asked, fire noticeable in her irises.

"What's a seme again?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head at Kaoru, who just told her to shrug it off.

"A man is supposed to make a woman blush! Not the opposite!" Tamaki exclaimed, proudly with roses appearing among him. Hikaru narrowed her eyes and smirked seductively as she got even closer to the King.

"Are you sure only men can make people blush?" She asked, whispering in his ear as she began running one of her hands down his left cheek. Tamaki suddenly turned red as a tomato, but fortunately for him, Kaoru came to his rescue.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling his big sister away from the blond.

"You should stop for a bit, so that everyone can assimilate what just happened." He added gently, earning a smile from her.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I promise you I won't betray you!~" She replied, poking her brother's nose and giggled as he blushed brightly.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru almost yelled at Hikaru, feeling extremely embarrassed but saw she was still giggling.

"...As if it could get any weirder..." Haruhi said, sighing and feeling like her journey among the host club really won't be relaxing.

* * *

 **A/N: I created a poll on my profile, so you can vote which person should end up with that crazy Hikaru XD (Oh but, since I didn't enable the multiple selection, take your time to vote and don't forget you can post ideas if you want some funny moments or fluffy [not smutty! XD] moments with Hikaru and one host or whoever you want :3)**

 **Yes, Hikaru is very crazy. I hope you'll get used to her soon, since she won't change her gender XD**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter!~**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Beach, Bikinis and Blushes

**Beach, Bikinis and Blushes**

The Host Club was already a bunch of weird people, closed in their own little world of money and fame, according to Haruhi. The little natural rookie never knew her time with the club _and_ her time with the Hitachiin twins (since they're in the same class as her) would get even more awkward and crazy.

Half heartedly, mostly because she didn't have a choice, the brunette was starting to get used to it. It had been one week since Hikaru's gender was figured out.

Ever since, the redheaded girl was being even more obnoxious and perverted than before. It was as if she had been waiting for someone to figure her true sex out, thus she could finally behave (or misbehave) how she actually did.

Unfortunately for her, because it seemed that fate wanted her mad, today, the whole Host Club, after the club's hours, was having a meeting around one of their tables to discuss their future projects.

Tamaki cleared his throat for a little and spoke up.

"Well... fellow members! Ever since... Hikaru's gender has been found out by myself, we've never really discussed about hanging out together and having some bonding time once again!" The blond king exclaimed, dramatically with a desperate face.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Well-" She was about to say that bonding time wasn't needed, since she didn't want to bear those rich bastards even more than 2 hours per day. Yet, she got cut off.

"What could we do Tama-chan!?" Honey cut her off involuntary, mouth completely full with candies, making his words sound very awkward yet understandable.

Kyouya ignored his best friend's wishes and continued to write down on his notebook how much money would cost each possible activity.

Mori was trying to look like he was focusing on finding an idea for the club to hang out together, rubbing his chin. He liked following. As long as his cousin agreed with the activity which was planned then he agreed as well.

Kaoru was massaging Hikaru's hand with his. He had always loved doing this, his sister's hands were much softer than his and it calmed him. His hands were warm, too warm sometimes. Hikaru's hands were small and cold, thus she would always allow Kaoru to caress her hands so they could share their body's temperature.

"Oh!" Everyone turned their head to look at Hikaru, who was wearing a very excited expression on her face.

"Big sister, what is it?" Kaoru asked his sibling, looking at her with round and innocent eyes. Hikaru turned her head to flash her little brother a big smirk as she spoke up.

"Let's go to the beach!~" She exclaimed, making everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

A small silent atmosphere was suddenly wandering around them, making Hikaru pout, thinking her idea wasn't a good one.

Thankfully for her, Tamaki rose quickly up from his couch, sparkles around him.

"Why didn't I think about it before?!" He exclaimed his rhetorical question dramatically, beginning to feel excited about going to the beach with his friends again.

Plus, this time, Haruhi would be around, since the last time they went to the beach was when the twins were still in their last year of middle school (the siblings didn't join them so that they could hide Hikaru's secret to everyone), thus Haruhi wasn't even attending Ouran Academy yet.

"Eh?!" The natural type stood up out of her chair, showing her disagreement, needing the most time possible to study.

"Haruhi, my dear, you don't have to worry! Every warrior needs some time to ease their tension for a bit!" Tamaki said, noticing and ignoring Haruhi's annoyance.

"Since we'll be resting at the Ootori's private beach, I'm afraid I might add to your debt if you refuse." Kyouya added, light covering his glasses, making him look even scarier than usual.

Haruhi froze and instantly knew that she should give in and sighed in defeat, making Tamaki squeal in happiness.

"I'm so joyful! My daughter will join us in our sun trip!~" He exclaimed, his voice being an octave higher than usual from squealing. He was hugging Haruhi very tightly as usual.

Immediately after, two lamps appeared above both twins' heads as they grinned deviously.

"This means that we'll get to choose her a bikini.~" Hikaru whispered in Tamaki's ear, making the latter freeze as the youngest host followed his sister "Especially made by our dear mother.~"

The twins had whispered loudly enough for the other hosts to hear what they just stated.

"I'm not wearing any swimsuit! I already have to cut out my study time again, no way am I going to do anything with you all at the beach!" The brunette said, pulling out of Tamaki's numb arms.

"Oh! Haru-chan would look very cute in a swimsuit! Right Takashi?" Honey said, hugging Usa-chan in his tiny yet strong arms.

"Yeah. And Hikaru too." Mori replied bluntly, making everyone go blank, except for Hikaru who turned a bright red.

"Eh... Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, frowning in confusion.

"That's right. Since you are a female, Hikaru, you can't wear swim pants and pretend you are a man." Kyouya replied, smirking evilly at the ginger female, who was still red with her eyes wide open.

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she has to wear a bikini." Haruhi deadpanned, slightly angry with the hosts' stereotypical point of view regarding genders.

Yet, the cross dressing brunette's statement wasn't taken into consideration as Tamaki fell down onto the floor suddenly, his nose bleeding. It caught the whole Host club's attention and concern, resulting in having them get closer to the living yet shuddering corpse on the ground.

"Woah! I think Tama-chan has had enough for today!" Honey exclaimed, his mouth open in a round shape with little pink clouds flying around him. Mori nodded his head, grunting in agreement.

"Er... Tono? Are you alright?" Kaoru knelt next to Tamaki's still lying body. The latter suddenly stood up, almost miraculously.

"That is it! We'll go to the beach tomorrow and have Haruhi and Hikaru wear bikinis!" The blond proclaimed proudly, ignoring the blood on half of his face.

"EH!?" Both twins and Haruhi exclaimed at the same time.

"Tono's perverted side is taking over his real self!" Kaoru whispered in Hikaru's ear who nodded quickly, both completely red for different reasons.

"The only thing I wanted to do was to choose one for our toy!" Hikaru whined, gesturing herself closer to the other female, who sighed in exasperation.

"You'd look lovely in a pink bikini, Haruhi.~ Right, little brother?" The older twin added seductively, caressing Haruhi's cheek, who was unaffected by her friend's actions.

Kaoru could feel his face burn once more as he was staring at his sister who was almost flirting with another girl. He managed to laugh nervously and he nodded his head.

"But you would look cute too Hika-chan!~" Honey said, smiling widely at the redheaded girl who blushed again. She cleared her throat, trying to recompose herself.

"My body is too hot to be seen." She replied proudly, fighting her embarrassment and she saw her brother just froze. What his sister had just said was just too absurd.

"Whatever, this activity won't cost as much as I feared it would, therefore I agree with you, Tamaki." Kyouya eventually stated, ignoring Hikaru as he scribbled one last thing in his notebook.

"...If Kyouya-senpai agrees..." Hikaru said, completely desperate, her upper body bent in defeat.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

 _"MAMAAAA!"_

 _"Ugh... stop yelling it's killing my ears."_

 _"Sorry..."_

 _"...What is it Tamaki? It's three in the morning, so you've got to have a good reason to call me."_

 _"W-What did I do!? I don't want my dear Haruhi's body to be seen before her wedding! Her daddy won't allow that!"_

 _"Good god. Tamaki, you asked for it and I've already reserved a day for us all tomorrow so leave me alone."_

 _"...B-Bu-"_

 _"Goodnight Tamaki."_

 _"...Goodnight Kyouya. I still feel gui-"_

Kyouya interrupted the conversation so he could finally go to bed to find sleep without having an idiot 'daddy' yell at him every time he made a mistake.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I took so much time to update...**

 **I started school and I never knew I would get so much math and science hours. It is hard to get used to it but I updated :) As you can see, I'm following some parts of the anime, like the Beach episode. I'll have the Lobelia ones too. And the twelfth as well. Then my imagination and you will help me ! XD**

 **Thank you for voting on the poll! Take your time though, you'll never know, maybe you'l want her with somebody else at any moment so take your time. :3**

 **I'll still tell that Kyouya is on the top with 2 votes, and Haruhi and Honey have both one vote. Thank you for voting again! :)**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm sure it has some OOCness x)**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. The Ocean Is Waiting For Us!

**The Ocean Is Waiting For Us!**

"Such a beautiful sight..." A girl sighed pleasantly, leaning against Tamaki. "Oh... Tamaki-kun! Being able to look at the sea, lying against you... Is it a dream?" She asked, smiling dreamily.

"No, my dear princess, it isn't!" Tamaki said, pulling his client closer to his bare chest. "But if you wish... I'll haunt your dreams tonight.~" He added, leaning down to get closer to the girl's blushing face.

The customer closed her eyes and smiled again as her hand made its way to Tamaki's uncovered shoulder.

"Oh Tamaki-kun!" She exclaimed, squealing.

Unfortunately for her, her time with the King was up.

"Well, the photographies are taken. You'll be able to buy them later." Kyouya said, clasping his hands before adding "Next client!"

"Awe, it's already up!" The customer whined, letting go of Tamaki half heartedly to leave the next guest some time with the Host Club's King.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to play volleyball Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his sister, concerned. Their guests had asked them if they wanted to play that sport, since they were on a beach.

Kaoru was wearing swimpants, nothing covering his upper body while the redheaded girl had come with the Host Club wearing short pants and a large shirt. She didn't forget to bring with her a cap to protect herself from the sun.

And, of course, she brought her elevated shoes with her, always earning some questioning expressions from their clients, since her shoes weren't really for the beach. Kaoru had told his sister not to think about it, since the customers would probably just forget their day at the beach the very next day.

The little brother also knew his twin had always hated the sun because of a scary moment she had in middle school. Only he and Hikaru knew about that hatred of the sun of hers.

"Don't worry Kaoru. It's actually my responsibility to ask you if you want to play.~ Since you're so scared of the ball." Hikaru replied, caressing her twin's face as she smirked, seeing Kaoru was blushing.

"H-Hikaru! I'm not scared!" He whined, earning a snicker from Hikaru who just gave a sign to their customers that they agreed with playing beach volley.

"S-Sorry... Hikaru-kun?" The brown haired guest asked, hesitantly, making Hikaru turn her head, in confusion.

"What is it, princess?" The older twin asked seductively, making both guests blush brightly. The brown haired one tried to shake it off to speak up.

"W-Why aren't you dressed like Kaoru-kun?" She eventually asked, feeling extremely shameful. Hikaru didn't really know what to respond to that question.

'… Kaoru told me not to think about it... I've completely forgotten about the fact that I can't be shirtless!' She thought, turning her head to look at her brother to send him a 'HELP!' look.

Thankfully, Kaoru had a lot of imagination. It wasn't as if Hikaru wasn't creative, but Kaoru could come up with rational and logical excuses. While Hikaru, strangely like Tamaki, would come up with excuses involving magical creatures, monsters and things which happened in science-fiction movies. Thus it was for the best to leave Kaoru come with an excuse.

"Hikaru gets burnt by the sun very easily, so he doesn't really like it." Kaoru said, giggling slightly to look completely innocent.

The other customer nodded her head before saying "Oh! I see!"

Both twins sighed in relief, glad that both girls bought that excuse.

* * *

After this, they finally decided to play some beach volley.

The teenagers were all together, playing the ball excitedly.

Suddenly, the round ball made its way in the air in Hikaru's direction. Her reflex was to jump the highest possible and hit the ball with her palm. Kaoru had jumped as well, attempting to block his sister, in vain.

"Oh! Hikaru, be careful next time!" Kaoru exclaimed, running to chase the ball.

"It's okay I'll get it!" Hikaru replied loudly as she began running to catch her brother up. The customers just looked at the lovely scene.

"Wait for me, Kaoruuu!~" The older twin yelled loudly, not running as fast as the younger teenager, who just laughed cutely before saying "It isn't my fault! The ball is rolling away!"

They continued to run farther and farther from the customers, who were squealing to each other.

The round toy finally decided to stop itself from rolling, making the twins sigh slightly in relief. Hikaru bent down to grab the ball as her brother stared at her.

Her eyes widened suddenly, making Kaoru worry and get closer to her.

"Big sister! Are you okay?" He asked, worried yet not loudly enough for anyone to hear him. The older twin squeezed her little brother's hand with hers and winced.

"I see blue everywhere... I think I need to sit under the umbrella..." She replied, trying to reassure her brother, who smiled weakly at her.

"Our toy is under that umbrella over there. You can sit with her I suppose." Kaoru stated, pointing in Haruhi's direction. "I still need to entertain the guests... I'm sorry..." He added, almost on the verge of crying in guilt.

"Don't be. I'll be okay with our toy.~ Go please the ladies, you big crybaby!" Hikaru hugged her brother tightly before letting him go, giggling as she could see he was pouting.

She smiled mischievously as she made her next to Haruhi, who sighed in frustration.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked, knowing Hikaru couldn't sit next to her for nothing. Surprisingly, the redheaded girl just took her cap off and sat next to her and began rubbing her temples.

"Eh? Hikaru?" The brunette was a bit intrigued by the twin's actions. She was blinking a lot, as if she were trying to stay awake.

'Weird rich people...' Haruhi thought, tilting her head as Hikaru just turned hers to look at her smirking.

"Nothing Haruhi!~" She exclaimed with a singy-songy voice, making Haruhi solely blink in confusion.

"Well... What are you doing here?" The rookie asked, frowning. Hikaru just blinked at her before turning her head to look at the sky and she laid down the towel.

"...I don't know.~" She replied, making Haruhi deadpan in exasperation. She didn't know the redheaded girl was just hiding a slightly painful period of her life by saying she didn't know why she was lying next to her.

'...I wonder if our toy has a fear though...' Hikaru wondered, thinking about how Haruhi just seemed thick-skinned. She decided to shrug it off as she enjoyed her time looking at the sky, forgetting the sun.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to post sooner. Because I left you for 2 weeks, and because I couldn't stop writing after I've begun.**

 **Tell me I'm not the only one who hates the sun. XD (Translation: Tell me I'm normal.)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Also, a new vote appeared, which is for Kaoru!~ Thank you for voting :3**

 **I'll add moments for anyone who has pretty much one vote. (Plus Tamaki... Because it isn't possible for him to stay away from the camera! Even though it isn't a camera...)**

 **I think I've already told you that but I have the perfect chapter for a Honey and Hikaru moment. A BIG moment. I just like repeating myself, and because I don't want for anyone to think that I don't listen to their ideas. I take reviews and everything into consideration.**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


	6. Threesome and Thunderstorm

**Threesome and Thunderstorm**

The small day at the beach had been really well waited by the whole Host Club and their clients. Unfortunately for them all, every great thing had to end and the sky was starting to darken, the sun still noticeable, making an orange sky.

Sadly, even Haruhi had found this day quite relaxing. If she forgot about Hikaru pestering her by singing self written songs.

Kaoru had found this day amusing, he had always liked the sun and going outside to tan or just play with a ball or with toys. The only thing he regretted was the fact that it reminded him of how his sister hated it since her second to last year of middle school. He would've loved this little day by the sea even more if he had been with his twin the whole time.

Tamaki was quite proud with himself since he managed to hide the sight of Haruhi wearing a swimsuit to everyone.

Indeed, he had actually _seen_ Haruhi wearing one. It was an accident.

Yesterday, the twins had been insisting by Haruhi for her to wear a swimsuit, designed by their mother. Thus, the siblings had dragged their maids in the mess and asked them to let her choose one swimsuit so she could wear it when they would be at the beach.

Little did the twins know that Tamaki had accidentally stepped on her wearing a pink one pieced swimsuit.

Quickly after having seen the lovely sight of Haruhi in a feminine suit, Tamaki had forced her in a yellow parka, saying that a girl shouldn't be revealing her skin before her wedding. Haruhi hadn't minded it. Though, the twins, who were back from waiting for Haruhi to get a swimsuit, were disappointed to see that only the Host Club's King had been able to see her this revealed.

Now.

There was one question floating upon Tamaki's head.

'How would Hikaru look like in a swimsuit?' He thought, rubbing his chin. He didn't even think this thought could be considered perverted or creepy.

He was curious. Since he had seen Haruhi in one. Little did he know that his question would be answered almost right away as every host member had sent the clients home, while the hosts would be sleeping at the Ootori's mansion.

* * *

Tamaki was fighting painfully against himself, on his bed. They had eaten a small dinner, brought by Honey and Haruhi mostly, who were crab fans.

But, Tamaki got sun burnt. And it felt horrible. He wanted to scratch his arms so badly.

'But if I ever stratch my perfect skin I'll get ugly skin marks! I need to ask Kyouya for a solar cream!' He told himself, standing up from his bed and heading towards his bedroom's door.

He had already been in this mansion once. But god was it huge. He didn't remember where Kyouya's room was located.

'...The right one or the left one?' Tamaki was currently before two doors, both surely leading to guest rooms. He was having a hard time to choose which one would lead to Kyouya's room. Then his head and eyes lit up as he clapped his hands, finding a solution to his problem.

" **Am, stram, gram,** **p** **ic et pic et colégram,** **b** **our et bour et ratatam,** **a** **m, stram, gram pic dam!~** **"** He sang in French, pointing at one door and pointing at the other repeatedly by every syllable. It was a solution from his mother, that she taught him to 'get away from hard situations'.

His finger had stopped, pointing at the door on the left. He smiled brightly, thanking his mother mentally as he pulled the handle to open the door.

"Kyouya! Do you have some solar cream? I hurt because of su-" He lifted his head, regretting his move instantly as his eyes widened.

"Tono? What a huge surprise.~" Hikaru looked over her bare shoulder, smirking as she saw the Host Club's king turn all red.

Hikaru was undressing to get in her pajamas, her brother having left the room to stay with Mori and Honey to clean the main table of the living room.

Tamaki couldn't form any words as he was unwillingly (or not) staring at the female before him.

She was in her underwear, holding her large shirt she had worn all day to put it in her luggage. She didn't seem embarrassed at all.

And Tamaki didn't know he actually felt why she wasn't ashamed.

Hikaru was very lovely, reminding him of Haruhi, with a slightly thinner waist, as unbelievable as it sounded, and a little curvier than the rookie.

Nonetheless, she was still very slim, making her passing off as a boy believable, since she fit the male uniform, without involuntary showing her feminine features.

"Are you done checking me out?~" The redheaded girl asked, getting closer to the blond, who hissed in embarrassment.

'S-She doesn't even bother with putting her pajamas on!' He exclaimed mentally, freaking out.

"What do you want, perverted Tono?~" She added, smirking mischievously as she caressed his cheek.

"S-Solar c-cr-" Tamaki was about to tell the twin about his solar burn but he passed out from too much embarrassment.

Hikaru blinked at the unconscious boy at her feet.

"Solar cream? I'll ask Kyouya-senpai for you Tono.~" She proclaimed, pinching his nose before getting up to get dressed.

She was aware that Tamaki was lying on the floor in the bedroom, yet, she didn't do anything about it and, as she was completely dressed in her comfortable pajamas, she headed to Kyouya's room.

Unlike, Tamaki, Hikaru had a pretty good way to solve her problems. She didn't sing to choose a door, she just had gotten a plan of the mansion from the Shadow King. She cleared her throat as she pulled the handle to open the door and smiled brightly to intimidate the cool type.

"Kyouya-senpai!~ Tono would like some solar cr-" She stopped as she saw the scene which was played before her.

 _Haruhi, pinned down the bed by Kyouya._

She blinked at them for a moment as both people looked at her as well.

Suddenly, she jumped in the bed to lie next to Haruhi.

"Yay!~ Make it a threesome with me! Please! Please?" She asked enthusiastically, although she was joking. It made both her friends sigh in exasperation though.

Kyouya solely ignored her and got off the bed, grabbing his solar cream and left the room without a word.

"Hey! Kyouya-senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed, pouting and making Haruhi deadpan. The redheaded girl noticed her and said "It's okay, Haruhi! We'll do it any way.~"

The brunette blinked blankly and looked at her before asking "What?"

It resulted in bringing a very long silence among the bedroom.

"You don't kno-" Hikaru's question was interrupted by a loud noise of thunder, which made Haruhi's body go numb for a moment.

Another strong rumble made Haruhi jump out of the bed very quickly and get inside a wardrobe.

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, not understanding what her friend was trying to accomplish.

"It's okay... I just... need some time." She heard the cross dresser's faint voice. It made Hikaru's eyes widen.

"...You don't like thunderstorms do you?" The ginger asked reassuringly as she pulled onto the handles to open to the wardrobe, making Haruhi's face lift up.

What impressed the brunette was that her friend got inside the wardrobe as well and closed it so they would both be in it.

Another grumble from the storm was heard, making Haruhi's frame freeze. Hikaru took the initiative and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, which the cross dresser welcomed, even though she was kind of surprised.

"You know... It's okay..." Hikaru started speaking as she caressed Haruhi's trembling back. "We all have fears..."

The only thing which was present in Haruhi's mind was the fact that it didn't sound like the Hikaru she knew at all. The girl sounded so mature, compared to the obnoxious girl.

"I...hate the sun..." The ginger confessed, letting go of Haruhi, who blinked at her. "Why?" The latter asked, slightly curious.

Hikaru laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Because of a scary period I was going through a few years ago." She replied, making Haruhi nod as another loud noise made its way to both girls' ears.

Haruhi jumped in Hikaru's arms, too scared to do anything else. They stayed against each other for a long time.

* * *

They were found by the whole Host Club, a little later during the evening. Inside Kyouya's wardrobe, sleeping with both their heads pressing against each other.

"What the-" Kyouya got cut off by Tamaki who took a great hold of air to scream. Fortunately, Mori covered the King's mouth, even through his complaining.

"It's so cute!~" Honey exclaimed, trying to be the quietest possible as he held Usa-chan even tighter in his arms.

Kaoru could only nod at Honey's comment as he blushed a bit while smiling at his sister.

He was so happy she had finally decided to really let someone in their world.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol the title gives a strange perception of the chapter, although as I said, no lemons. It's just because Hikaru is crazy XD Also I only knew the french version of "** **Eennie Meenie Miney Moe** **Catch a tiger by the toe** **If he hollers let him go** **Eennie Meenie Miney Moe" (Thanks wikipedia XD) since I'm French so I let Tamaki use it since he's too. :D Hehe I can be smart XD  
**

 **I hope you like it and I'm sorry, but it seems it's hard to update that quickly. Only my soulfriend can do that, so huge applause to you my soulfriend!~**

 **Hehe I won't forget you readers though, I love you all and I hope you'll stick with me.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Pencil Case Without A Pencil

**Pencil Case Without A Pencil**

A week after those little events among the Host Club, their routine had set itself upon them again. Although, ever since Hikaru's gender had been revealed, everyone knew that things weren't not the same as before anymore.

Hikaru was just too energetic and full of ideas that she needed to involuntary help the Host Club's King with activity plans. And Kaoru would always support her, because he was extremely happy that his sister was opening up to other people, even though he hadn't done it himself.

However, today was supposed to be a normal day. Yet, Haruhi knew that when a day was supposed to be something, with the Host Club smothering her, the day would mean something completely different.

The small brunette sighed quietly as she prepared her school bag. Her father had already left, without forgetting to put his makeup and wig on, of course.

She blinked a few times before realizing she had forgotten her pencil case.

"If there is one thing not to forget, it surely is my pencil case." She mumbled to herself, getting up to return to her bedroom.

She looked around the room and quickly saw the brown pencil case on her desk. She grabbed it and return in the living room where her bag was located. She put her pencil case inside the bag, thinking that maybe today, would actually be a relaxing day. She grabbed her bag to hold on her shoulders and pulled on the handles of her flat's door.

Little did she know that, inside her pencil case, something was missing. And that little something would completely ruin her day.

* * *

The Host Club members were all dressed as any kind of knights. Tamaki, being the King, was dressed as a knight in shining armour.

Actually, only Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as musketeers. Honey wore a pink armour, and Kyouya and Mori were wearing dark armours.

They were all ready to open the club, if it weren't for one thing.

Where could Haruhi be at?

Tamaki was making the hundred steps around the whole music room, feeling nervous. What if something bad had happened to his dear daughter?

"Tono, she's at the commoner market, we already told you." Kaoru said in a monotonous voice as he watched Tamaki wandering around the room.

"I am still-" Tamaki was cut off by a small knock on the main door of the third music room. He became all excited and eager, thinking Haruhi would be behind the door. Thus, he hurried over to the door and opened it quickly.

"HA-ru...hi?" Tamaki's joy disappeared completely as he saw two young women with school uniforms, which were different from the Ouran ones, in front of him.

He immediately tried to compose himself and cleared his throat as he held his sword in front of him.

"Oh, I guess you are new customers from a different school! Welcome to the Host club, my little flowers. I'll be your knight in shining armour, always trying to protect you even if I were to die from it!~" He proclaimed with a princely aura surrounding him.

What he didn't expect was that the girls didn't react as positively as their usual customers. Indeed, they even became mocking him.

"Tch. Giving up your life to protect us?" The female with long and wavy brown hair said, not really asking the Host Club's King.

This caught the other hosts' attention, who weren't really active since a little while. Those bitter snickers were really new to them.

Hikaru tilted her head and kept blinking as she stared at the two girls. The shorter haired one eventually added.

"Do you really think that's something girls want to hear?" She ended her question with a small glare towards the King.

The latter rubbed his neck with his unoccupied hand. He sighed, frowning yet he faked a smile just after.

"Well, you are a little bit hard on us. What would you like to hear?" He asked, patting his back with his sword, carefully.

A little moments later, another voice appeared, exclaiming, dramatically: "If it were only for me, I would never abandon my lover!"

That proclamation startled everyone, resulting in having them all turn their heads towards the voice's direction.

A little feet behind the Music Room's door was posing a young woman, with Haruhi standing next to her, with a very confused look on her face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, relieved that his daughter was okay. Unfortunately for him, the girl holding her didn't leave her alone as she began delivering a speech about love before kneeling before Haruhi to kiss her hand softly.

The whole Host Club was completely shocked, even though Mori and Kyouya didn't show it.

"Benio!~ Where did you find this little fairy?" The long haired girl asked as she got closer to 'Benio'. The girl with shorter hair did the same thing just as eargerly.

"Outside the Academy. My eyes would never lie to me. Even if she is wearing a male's uniform, it was easy to tell that she is a girl!" Benio exclaimed before cupping Haruhi's face in her hands to add "She has got such an innocent look on her face!~"

Even though Haruhi wasn't a fan of what the three girls were talking about she left them molest her, not really knowing how to react.

Fortunately, Tamaki yelled at them to catch their attention. "Leave my daughter alone!"

But, since the Host Club's King wasn't a very scary person, Benio hadn't a hard time punching him in the face, shamelessly.

"AAAAH! She is a meanie! She hit me!" Tamaki claimed, tears pouring out of his eyes. He managed to get farther from the girls and closer to his friends.

It left some space for the girls to enter the Music Room.

"Pff, even worse than the rumours let on. Just a bunch of friends. Not even a story to this club." Benio stated, not even trying to look around the room.

The three girls wore mocking looks on their faces.

"From the uniforms, I can only guess that you're attending Lobelia Academy." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses up his nose.

"Exactly." Benio replied proudly.

She looked at the Host Club once again.

Suddenly, she narrowed her eyebrows, making Hikaru blink in anticipation. The older twin could feel the female's eyes on her.

"There isn't only one maiden in this club, but two!" Benio eventually said, her eyes wide open as she quite easily realized that one of the twins wasn't a boy.

The only thing that Hikaru could do was freeze.

* * *

 **AN: My goodness. Three weeks. I made you wait three weeks. I'm sorry. It wasn't even a writer block. My medication made me soooo tired. Like an old person or a zombie if you want, I needed to sleep all the time. So I am deciding with my family to stop it progressively.**

 **Sorry for the personal business, but at least you know I'm not giving up. It's just a little hard to put up with school and all. That is why I'm on vacation for two weeks now :D I'll try to update more regularly (I've got a OS gift for a friend to do so it will take a little longer~)**

 **Also, t-t-ten favourites ? Yes, it isn't a lot if we compare to famous authors on here but, I'm a new author and not really known. It makes me so happy to see that people like this uncommon idea. I was originally so scared of writing it because people mostly would think of Kaoru gender bent, not Hikaru. I'm so happy to see that you like something that makes me happy as well. Hikaru gender bent as occurred to me 2 years ago so I know what I'm talking about, it took time for me to finally post this one. x) Thank you so much! :D**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm sorry I had to cut it here but I preferred to cut the episode in 2 parts. x)**

 **P.S Kaoru's at the top of the poll. You apparently want some twincest ? ~ Teehee x) sorry I'm joking. But still, since he's at the top, do you think I should add HikaKao moments? :o I mean love, especially between siblings, doesn't just appear like this.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Cross-Dressing and Groping

**Cross-Dressing and Groping**

As Benio exclaimed dramatically that Haruhi wasn't the only girl among the Host Club, the feminine trio hurried over to Hikaru. The Lobelia students scared her little brother so much that he had decided to just hide behind the oldest host, Honey.

"Awe, sweetheart, why are you wearing such garbage?" The long haired girl asked, starting to search for a way to take Hikaru's musketeer costume off from her.

The redheaded girl eyed those female students very nervously as the other two girls joined their friend to help her undress Hikaru from her masculine outfit.

"Benibara-sama! I think you can take it off by undoing these buttons over here!" The youngest Lobelia student stated, pointing at the buttons on Hikaru's back.

"You are right Hinako! Don't worry, little maiden, you'll be saved from that terrible outfit!" Benio proclaimed as she undid one button from the older twin's costume. This made Hikaru hiss in shock, before trying to let go of their groping.

"It's from our mother's last collection!" She practically yelled at them, trying to hide her embarrassment. Afterwards, she turned her head to face the other hosts, who were just watching the scene before them. "When do you plan on getting those crazy perverts off me!?" She added, angrily, mostly looking at the Shadow King, who was just writing down something in his notebook.

"Darling, this isn't perversion! _This_ club is completely corrupted! Both you and the little fairy will need to attend our school so you won't get blackmailed anymore!" Benio said, trying to keep the thinner girl in her arms, since the latter was squirming against them three.

Apparently, what the leader of the trio told Hikaru made Haruhi tilt her head and blink.

"Eh? We don't get blackmailed by them." The smallest girl stated, shrugging, before adding "I'm only working here because I need to pay my debt." This made Hikaru's eyes lit up, since finally someone was trying to help her escape from the trio's grasp.

"And I'm here because I am willing to!~" Hikaru followed Haruhi's statement, managing, this time, to get away from them.

However, this wasn't what the Lobelia students wanted to hear, therefore, they decided to organize themselves in a circle to discuss a quick improvised plan.

This made Haruhi deadpan, while Hikaru made her way next to the other members, eying them angrily, since only the natural type had been the one helping her.

Suddenly, the light was turned off, only to be projected solely on the Lobelia students.

"What are they trying to accomplish?" Tamaki said, scared, making Hikaru snicker evilly.

"I don't know. As for me, I swear I am up to no good with all of you.~" She said, relishing her revenge as Tamaki froze in fright.

Eventually, the trio managed to show their presence by singing one after the other.

"Lobelia~" a pretty deep womanly voice sang, waiting for the other two to follow.

"Lobelia!~" A higher voice was heard, before a soprano-like voice sang one last "Lobelia!~"

"I'm from the Saint Lobelia Academy, a second year student, Amakusa Benio." Benio started to introduce herself, even though the whole Host Club pretty much knew the necessary from her.

"I'm attending Saint Lobelia Academy, I'm in my sophomore year as well, Maihara Shizuru." The longer haired followed before having the youngest girl add "I'm a freshman at Saint Lobelia Academy, Tsuwabuki Hinako!~"

There were no protesting from the Host Club, every member was watching the scene before them, looking like they had been sucked in by the Lobelia girls' promoting of them and their club.

"Altogether, we are a part of..." Before they could say the name of their club, a sort of drum roll had appeared to enlighten the surprise effect "the Zuka Club!" They eventually exclaimed at the same time, having changed from their original uniforms to some comedy costumes.

"..."

There was no reaction from the hosts, who were completely impressed by their performance.

Eventually, Hikaru burst out laughing loudly.

"T-They were wearing these costumes inside their uniforms all this time!" She exclaimed, giggling madly, making her little brother laugh as well. What she didn't expect was that the Zuka Club members weren't offended by her laughing.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm happy it made you giggle.~" Benio said, kneeling before Hikaru to kiss her hands softly.

It made Hikaru cringe. 'She is acting like an octopus!' She thought, feeling very uneasy, even though she tried very hard not to look like she was.

"Er..." She didn't know what she could say, Benio's actions having swallowed her brains instantly.

However, she didn't need to say anything, apparently, as Benio grabbed her by the arm to press the redhead against her. Without having the time to protest, Hikaru saw that the taller girl had even managed to grab Haruhi by the arm as well.

And as if it weren't enough for both cross dressers, Hinako had set herself on Haruhi's side to play with the natural rookie's hair, making her deadpan once again. Shizuru mimicked her friend, doing the same thing to Hikaru, who just looked at her a little creeped out by the girls' actions on them.

"I understand completely what is happening. Tomorrow, I'll need you both to leave the Ouran Academy to attend ours! We, the Zuka Club, can't leave you two suffer like anymore!" Benio exclaimed, looking dead straight into the Host Club's King's eyes, who hissed in pure fear. "We'll be sure to repay completely the maiden's debt and make them both attend our Academy!"

This shocked the whole Host Club, especially Hikaru, who felt like she didn't get her word to say.

"And my brother!?" She exclaimed, trying to pull away from Benio and failing surprisingly.

Shizuru, who was still caressing her hair, chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you don't need him. We, females, are much better support. You know, a girl's beauty, is the combination between her appearance and the fact that she has got a pure soul, thanks to which she can resist against the authority and lust." She told the redheaded girl, who eyed her strangely, as if she were babbling nonsense, which was pretty much the case.

"'Yes, but you are a girl...' 'Because you are a girl...' We are tired of the men's contempt against women!" Hinako followed her friend, looking angrily at the Host Club as she held some of Haruhi's bangs.

"Our pride, is the fact that our relationships are based on equality, because we are the same sex. Including relationships of love." Benio ended their little rant about women, making both Hinako and Shizuru giggle happily.

"Er..." A shy voice was eventually heard, after a long silence. "I think Tono needs a nap time, it has been hard for him." Kaoru added, pointing at the sleeping yet tormented Tamaki.

"Well, wake him up! We are not done with you!" Benio's statement made Tamaki immediately rise up in fright.

"Just because your President is a half, it doesn't mean that we'll be able to tolerate the fact that you are using innocent maidens' feelings for profit!" This woke up Haruhi, because she couldn't let the hosts alone, without trying to defending them, or Kyouya would add to her debt.

"Er, I don't think you are right about Tamaki-senpai being a half..." She said, still letting Hinako play with her hair. She tilted her head as she heard Hikaru giggling slightly.

"Haruhi, Tono's half French and half Japanese!" The older twin said, still having her hair played with as well.

"Ah...Well, I don't think you are very nice, just because they don't have the same kind of story doesn't-" Haruhi was trying to stay composed but she got cut off by Honey.

"Ah no no no Haru-chan! If I remember right, Tama-chan had decided to found it as soon as he got in high school! Isn't it right, Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin, who grunted in agreement, making Haruhi laugh nervously as she tried to find another way to defend the club she was in.

"W-well, you know it's not like we are doing it for any pro-" The natural rookie got cut off once again, by the Shadow King, this time.

"I wouldn't say we pay them, but we have a point system indeed." Kyouya said, nonchalantly, holding his laptop to show something to Haruhi. "Look, Haruhi, your mechanical pencil has been sold for 30,000 yen. It sure isn't a lot compared to what we sell but..." Haruhi quickly pulled away from Benio and Hinako to look at the laptop's screen.

"H-How!? So, that's why I couldn't find it in my pencil case this morning, in class!?" She asked, completely shocked by the fact that her stuff has been sold. "You aren't supposed to sell people's stuff without asking them!" She added, yelling.

"Well, it's not like we've stolen it from you, you just dropped it by accident!" Hikaru added, still being held by Benio.

It sure hadn't helped the situation, which was already pretty bad for Haruhi.

"Waaaaah Haruhi! It's not like we were trying to hide it from you! Look there is my pencil, if you want! It has a small teddy bear head with it!" Tamaki cried out, cupping Haruhi's face with his hands, holding the pencil before her.

"I don't want it senpai. Leave me alone." She said with a very angered expression face, making Benio release Hikaru to hurry over to the small brunette.

"I'm sorry you had to learn these things in such a way! It is so betraying!" Benio exclaimed dramatically, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

"Well, we'll let you both innocent maidens decide on what you want to do. We'll come here tomorrow as well to get your answers.~" Benio said, waltzing with her friends towards the door saying "Adieu!~"

"Well..." Hikaru spoke out, but soon regretted it as she saw Haruhi's expression. She gulped, hurrying over to Kaoru.

"I think I'm going to go home, if you please." The rookie said, walking towards the door as well and closing it behind her.

This made Tamaki burst out crying.

"AAAAAAH! What are we going to do now!?" The King whined, between whimpers and chokes.

"Don't worry, Tono. It's not like she's hating on us. She would have shown it if was the case." Hikaru said, being a little too relaxed to Honey's mind.

"Hika-chan, I think Haru-chan has clearly shown the fact that she was angry at us for hiding these facts about the Host Club until now!" The oldest host said, playing with Usa-chan's ears. This made Hikaru pout.

"Why are you pulling me out of my bubble, Honey-senpai?" Hikaru whined slightly, not noticing her brother was still searching for a new brand of instant coffee inside the bag which Haruhi had brought them from the grocery store, today.

"Oh, Hika-chan, have you decided though? Whether to stay or leave?" Honey asked, ignoring Hikaru's whiny question.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Kaoru's here, so I am staying here. Really, these girls creeped me out, the only plus I can give them was their uniforms which are so much better looking than the Ouran ones." The older twin said, making Honey smile.

"Oh, Kao-chan! What is this?" The smallest host asked, catching the others' attention. Kaoru held out a band-aid.

"I found it in the bag where every instant coffee is... Do you think that commoners get some gifts like these thanks to their buying?" He asked, making Tamaki's eyes widen.

"... I have a plan!" The Host Club's King exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

The very next day, Haruhi had been followed by the Zuka Club, since she was walking towards the Third Music Room.

She opened the door, seeing that there wasn't any light. It made every girl blink in confusion.

"Ouraaan~" A shy and pretty high pitched voice was eventually heard, as a silhouette was appearing.

"Ouraaaan~" Another voice, which was more feminine and higher in pitch, followed.

"Ouran." A very deep and masculine sang next, only to be followed by a tenor-like "Ouraan!~"

"Ouraaaaan!~" The most high-pitched till now, followed the others.

The lights suddenly got turned on, a cross dressing familiar blond appeared in front of the girls.

"OURAAAN!~" He sang, before they all posed.

"The Host Club welcomes you!~"

Haruhi was completely shocked by the scene played before her. Every host came up to her, saying silly things. Benio eventually spoke up.

"Are you mocking us!? We can't tolerate th-" But she got cut off by Haruhi's laugh.

She couldn't help it, seeing her friends cross dressing as females, with such ridiculous amount of makeup and frills made her explode.

"Are we funny?~" The twins and Honey almost jumped next to her, startling her and making her run away from them as she was laughing too much. "Call me big sister! Say it! Say it!~" They added, following her. "Aaah! Stop it! What's up with you all!?" Haruhi said, still not completely composed.

"Well, we didn't want you to leave Haruhi." Hikaru said, smiling at her and surprisingly she returned the smile, making Hikaru blink in surprise, before she added "It was also funny to see my little brother with a female chest~" She snickered, groping Kaoru's fake chest, making him whine in embarrassment.

Haruhi deadpanned as Tamaki hurried over to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you little minx! Stop messing around!" He said, in vain.

The Lobelia girls didn't pay attention to the scene and walked up to Haruhi, making Hikaru release Kaoru a little bit to get closer to her female friend.

"Little maidens, what are your answers?" Benio asked gently.

"I'm sorry Benio-senpai, your school and club seem very interesting but I have to decline your offer. I'm attending Ouran for fun but because I want to fulfill my dream, which can only be fulfilled here." Haruhi replied, making Benio nod with a sad look on her face, before looking at the redheaded female.

"As for me, my twin has been, is and will always be the most important person for me and I can't abandon him like that, it is something that you'll have to understand." Hikaru grumbled her reply, reminding herself what Shizuru had told her yesterday, about the fact that she didn't need Kaoru, which was completely false.

The Lobelia students nodded all three at the same time before waltzing to towards the door again after having proclaimed that they would eventually save them from this club.

"Adieu!~" They said, at the same time, waltzing before stepping on a banana peel making them fall miserably.

* * *

 **AN: This is a much longer chapter than what I have expected. O.O Hope you liked it anyway, tell me what you thought of it :3**

 **Thanks for reading!~**


	9. Chocolate Cakes

**Chocolate Cakes**

The very next day, Hikaru woke up first. She was usually the one waking up first because she was always full of energy.

Unlike her, Kaoru liked to sleep and needed to sleep more than his older sister. Therefore, Hikaru had decided herself to always be by her brother's side as soon as she would wake up.

Her gaze was analyzing Kaoru's face. His hair was completely messy, his eyes closed as small snores escaped his mouth.

Hikaru hated when Kaoru snored, yet she enjoyed it at the same time. On one hand, Kaoru's snoring kept her awake a part of the night, making her even grumpier than she already was, in the morning. On the other hand, she liked hearing it, because she liked listen to Kaoru's breathing, it reassured her.

Staring at her brother sleeping bored her still. She wanted him awake so they could be together a little while before they would have to go to school.

She smirked playfully and pinched Kaoru's nose, making him make a piggy noise. She giggled a little, pinching his nose again and again, until Kaoru began squirming a little as his eyes opened slowly in annoyance.

"Hika..." He mumbled, still wanting to sleep. The only thing he earned was a huge and proud grin on Hikaru's face.

"Rise and shine, little baby.~" She sang, gripping Kaoru's cheeks to play with them. The younger twin pouted as his sister wasn't leaving him alone so he could sleep a little more.

"Why did you wake me up?" Kaoru asked, whining as Hikaru continued to pinch his cheeks.

"I wanted to be with you, Kaoru. I'm bored when alone.~" She replied, pulling off the teary eyes to intimidate her twin. The latter blinked and instantly felt bad for making his sister teary.

He hugged her gently and smiled as his sister returned his hug tightly.

They stayed in each other's arms for a little while until Hikaru pulled away suddenly, startling Kaoru, who pouted.

"What's wrong, Hika?" He asked, eying her and seeing his twin was wincing. Hikaru rubbed her lower stomach roughly before standing up from the twins' bed.

Kaoru blinked a little but his eyes widened in horror as Hikaru told him, in a desperate and so unHikaru-like manner, "I need chocolate."

* * *

During the Host Club's hours, the customers seemed to be giggling even more than usual. Of course, Valentine's Day was only a few days away. It was a great occasion for them to ask the hosts what were their plans for that special day.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama! What do you plan on doing for Valentine's Day?" One of the twins' customers asked, smiling at them.

Hikaru had asked Haruhi to bring her as much chocolate cakes as possible, earning a look of confusion from the natural type. She brought her chocolate cakes anyway, reassuring the older twin a little.

She was devouring cake after cake with a very irritated face. Although, she still thought that chocolate tasted extremely good. As she took the last slice of one of her last cakes, she slowly closed her eyes humming pleasantly at the taste.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" A voice eventually pulled her out of her chocolate reverie. She tilted her head to look at Kaoru, instantly remembering she was at the Host Club.

"Ah... I'm sorry princesses, cakes just taste so amazing today.~" She told the guests, rubbing her neck nervously, before turning to Kaoru with a smirk. "But they'll never taste as amazing as you, Kaoru.~" She added, licking her lips to wipe away the chocolate from her mouth.

This made Kaoru blush brightly as he wasn't expecting his sister to say this. "H-Hikaru..." He was completely out of words from embarrassment. As for the customers, they began squealing in delight thanks to their Brotherly Love act, once again.

* * *

"Honey-kun! In which shape do you prefer chocolate? Candies? Cakes? We want to know!" A customer wearing ear muffs asked, smiling. The oldest host's other guests nodded their heads eargerly, encouraging him to reply.

"Hm... I like every shape! I love cakes, chocolate, candies and of course, I love you princesses!~" Honey exclaimed, a child-like smile plastered on his adorable face. It made the clients squeak at how cute the smallest host was acting. The fact that Mori walked to up him, setting plates filled with cakes on his table, made the guests squeal even more.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, third year A student. He is 148 cm tall and is always seen with his Usa-Chan in his arms. He loves sweets and cute things..." Renge started to describe Honey with a microphone's help, for some unknown reason. "But there's something missing... He can't just be the equivalent of a baby! There has to be something!" She added, frustrated.

"Ah, Renge-chan! You haven't been here lately!" Haruhi stated, rubbing her finger against her chin. This made Renge giggle but her smile easily dropped as she saw the twins walking up to her and Haruhi.

"Our toy's right, you've not been here lately, otaku." Hikaru said, holding a plate with a chocolate cake on it. Her words weren't very articulated as she was munching as well.

"Daddy wanted me back to France for a little since we had to discuss about my transfer to Ouran Academy. He only asked me if I was sure I would be attending Ouran Academy from now on." Renge explained, solely looking at Haruhi, who blinked.

"And what did you choose?" The latter asked, obliviously. Renge's eyes sparkled as she exclaimed "Isn't it obvious!? I'm staying here!~ I tried to found a Host Club in France but they didn't agree with it. So I'm staying here!~"

This made Haruhi sigh and laugh nervously. On the twins' side, Kaoru was a little worried for his sister.

She kept eating cakes. He didn't want her to have a stomachache afterwards, but he also knew Hikaru owned a very strong appetite.

His worry vanished as he heard a scream from before them. Haruhi hurried over to Honey, the one who had screamed.

"Honey-senpai! Is everything okay?" She asked, patting his back as he was holding his left cheek with his hand.

"No, everything's okay." Honey mumbled, not wanting to show his friend his swollen cheek. Kaoru eventually approached him and tried to remove his hand which was covering his cheek. Hikaru was looking at the scene before her, frowning at Honey's pain, yet relishing the chocolate flavor against her tongue. She took another slice of the cake and began munching it, watching the scene cautiously.

What made her hiss in surprise was when Mori had decided Honey had squirmed enough against Kaoru and pinned the loli-shota type down a couch. It made her choke a little while the customers and Renge hurried over to the yaoi scene and began squealing her lungs out.

"This is what was missing! MOE!~" Renge exclaimed, still holding her microphone. The otaku got even closer watching carefully as Mori managed to get Honey to open his mouth.

Tamaki walked up to Mori and leaned in, before asking the silent type if it was what he thought it was. The tallest host nodded "It's a cavity."

"I-I swear... I'm okay Takashi!" Honey insisted, tears forming in his eyes as his cousin released his mouth to look at the Host Club's King seriously. The latter nodded.

"As long as Honey-senpai hasn't recovered from his cavity, sweets won't be allowed in the Host Club." He announced, making both Honey and Hikaru freeze.

Mori took Hikaru's plate from her hands, making her gasp. Her eyebrows furrowed in a very irritated manner.

"I don't have any cavity, Mori-senpai!" She exclaimed, growling as Mori brought both Honey's and her plates somewhere else.

"Takashi! Don't take my cake away from me! It's my cake!" Honey exclaimed, running after his cousin, tears flowing. Hikaru was about to do the same thing but Kaoru gripped her arm, making her blink at her twin.

At the same time, both Mori and Kaoru told their relatives "It's forbidden."

This broke both Hikaru and Honey's hearts.

'I didn't do anything! I am going to teach them a lesson!' Hikaru thought, feeling herself fuming.

How come her own brother was forbidding her to eat sweets while she didn't have a cavity? It was completely unfair.

Little did she know that her little brother was only worrying about her health, knowing that if his sister was in this state, she wouldn't be able to stop. Thus he knew the only solution would be to get her to stop the hard way.

* * *

 **AN: I think you know what Hikaru is going through right now x) I have an obsession with cutting episodes in two parts. And yes, Renge is finally here!**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter please :3 The next one will be full on Honey x Hikaru. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


	10. Scary Sunlights

**Scary Sunlights**

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, looking at the girl, who was resting her head on a table in a desperate manner.

The only thing Tamaki heard was a small grumble coming from her mouth. Therefore, he decided to not ask anything else from Hikaru, who would be able to knee him if he dared annoy her.

Kaoru peeked at his sister and sighed a bit, feeling guilty. He knew what he did to Hikaru yesterday was a little mean, but he couldn't just ignore the fact his sister would be, more than likely, suffering if she had eaten any more chocolate. It was his duty to help her when she was in need.

Yet, with all of these attempts, he didn't manage to quit feeling guilty. He hated seeing his sister sad or angry. Plus, Hikaru had never been mad at him. Thus, Kaoru's guilt was taking a whole new level inside his head.

Unsurprisingly, Hikaru wasn't the only one looking pretty down and upset. Honey was actually in the same position as her, his head resting on the table, by the seat beside the redheaded girl.

Haruhi stared at them, almost wanting to laugh at how both were acting very similar right now. But the reason why they were in this depressed state was enough for the natural type to hold her giggles back. They looked depressed solely because of lack of sugar indeed, which was pretty ridiculous.

The rookie sighed in a exasperate yet amused way. Afterwards, she turned her head to look at Kyouya, who was, as always, typing some things down on his computer. She blinked as she saw something really strange apparent on Kyouya's face.

 _Kyouya was smiling._

She shivered in shock, making the Shadow King look at her before smirking.

"Well, it seems our profits have been slightly increasing since we have forbidden sweets in the Music Room." The cool type stated this, sounding almost cheerful. "Make sure to be able to look cautiously after Hikaru and Honey-senpai." He added, a smile plastered on his face.

Hikaru lifted her head to glare at the Shadow King. That look made Tamaki jump in fright as his gaze had accidentally met the older twin's.

As for the smallest host, he turned his head to face Hikaru and both nodded their heads at each other.

* * *

"There is no way they are going to leave us sugarless!" Hikaru exclaimed, fire in her eyes with both fists against her chest. Honey nodded vigorously, a pout on his face, which was highlighted by his puffy left cheek.

Both had wanted to stay after the Host Club's meeting for a little to prepare plans to get Mori and Kaoru to give them their sweets back.

Suddenly, Honey's look softened a bit to be replaced by a slightly confused expression on his face.

"But, Hika-chan... Why did Kao-chan forbid you to eat sweets as well? You don't have a cavity, do you?" The senior asked his female friend, whose face dropped.

"...I don't know why he's doing this..." She knew, in a way, why her brother had wanted her to stop eating. But, there was one thing she just couldn't remember, which was surely the main reason why Kaoru was being 'a meanie'.

Honey blinked a few times before dropping his head, so his face would be hidden by his bangs.

"Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asked, slightly concerned. What was the oldest host thinking?

Then, she heard a dark chuckle, which made her freeze. Honey lifted his head once again and smirked at Hikaru in a way he had never done before.

The redheaded girl's usually pale face turned completely white as she almost passed out at the sight of the normally cute loli-shota smirking almost sadistically.

Although, she had been able to nod as the smallest boy said "I have a plan."

* * *

The very next day, Hikaru woke up, having Honey's plan completely in mind. She had to intimidate her brother during the Host Club's open hours.

Actually, she could even try the plan on right now since Kaoru was already forbidding sweets in the house as well as in the third music room.

She smirked, looking at her sleeping brother.

"You'll give me chocolate, today.~" She whispered in Kaoru's ear, mimicking a very creepy tone. It made the latter hiss in fright as he got up to sit on the bed.

"Hika!" The younger twin exclaimed, whining as he realized his sister had woken him up once again. He pouted, making Hikaru close her mouth for a little.

Eventually, she spoke up, "Kaoru... I-I am feeling so sad..."

This made Kaoru raise an eyebrow, the little brother was trying to ignore his feeling of guilt once again.

"W-Why can't I have sweets...little brother?" Hikaru added, her mouth quivering in a slightly exaggerated manner. She even wiped a nonexistent tear away from her cheek.

Kaoru frowned and looked at his thumbs, guilty. Then, he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Hikaru tilted her head in confusion, wondering what her brother was thinking about.

Suddenly, the younger twin opened his eyes quickly to state firmly, "Because you have eaten too much, Hika."

This statement made Hikaru's head drop, her bangs hiding her eyes, making Kaoru freeze in fear a little.

The older twin began trembling as she gripped on her brother's shoulders to catch his attention.

"Why!? Why, Kaoru!?" Hikaru yelled, fire in her eyes as frustration took over her. "It doesn't matter! I don't have a cavity and my weight is the last issue to ever think about!" she added, just as angry.

Kaoru closed his eyes once again, refusing to look at his sister right now. He breathed deep and cried out, "Because I don't want you to have other issues!"

After hearing her twin, Hikaru's eyes widened and she pulled away from Kaoru's shoulders. The latter had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, his mouth quivering.

"... Don't you remember what happened to you because of eating like this?" Kaoru added, closing his eyes, making Hikaru drop her head, dumbfounded, as she realized she should have thought of that from the beginning.

* * *

 _Two years ago, Hikaru and Kaoru were in middle school and everyone could see huge differences between them._

 _Kaoru was a serious student, trying to do as much work done as possible everyday. He would be working on his maths' exercises even though those were due for next week. He had told himself it was better to just get the work done as soon as it was assigned._

 _And boy, had the older twin had issues doing the same thing._

 _Hikaru was a procrastinator, leaving work behind, so she would do everything the latest possible. It was how she would work. She hated beginning a homework and leaving it unfinished, to start another one, so she would be more efficient._

 _Of course, because of this habit, Hikaru was having more and more weight on her shoulders to lift. But she couldn't help herself, anyone would feel too tired to do extra homework after a tiring day of school. At least, it was manageable to procrastinate yet get work done, without going insane._

 _Until a time, where Hikaru would be stressing herself out because she hadn't been anticipating all of the class' tests like Kaoru did._

 _This week was a terrible one for the whole class, it was a week full of tests in many subjects and nobody would have been able to make it without having worked before._

 _Kaoru had seen and was aware that his sister didn't work like he did, but he wasn't one to change someone's habit._

 _But, he had noticed that week had been really rough for her, she had begun eating chocolate to ease her frustrations._

 _"Why didn't I work before!? Am I really that stupid!? I should have seen it coming!" was all he would always hear from her when she was in the living room, munching on a sweet dish in a robot-like motion._

 _After the whole week, the tension could have eased down a bit, but it didn't. Because, even if Hikaru wasn't one to gain weight from huge amounts of chocolate, it didn't mean she wouldn't be dealing with health issues after having gone crazy on sweets._

 _Hikaru would come to Kaoru, as angry as ever, because of some irregularity in her monthlies._

 _The older twin didn't have anyone but Kaoru to talk about these scary things, even though it surely wasn't the best idea, she discussed about her fears with him._

 _"It's been a month Kaoru! A month! It doesn't go away!" She would yell, her face stained with tears, in her brother's arms._

 _The latter didn't know what to do, he wasn't supposed to be the one to go to when having menses issues._

 _It was one of the times when, even Kaoru would have preferred for both of them to be males, even though he loved his sister to death and he hated what was happened to her._

 _It was Kaoru's idea to call their mom, the woman came back from her business trip as fast as possible to see her daughter and call their familial doctor._

* * *

 _"Did you go through any stressful moments lately, Hikaru-sama?" The doctor asked, making the redheaded girl nod her head. She was lying on her bed, feeling extremely tired with what had been happening to her._

 _"Since you weight the same, I am not sure if you were also having an eating crisis. It would be better to tell me, Hikaru-sama. It could change anything." The doctor added, quickly followed by Kaoru, who didn't let the time for his sister to reply._

 _"She kept eating chocolate." He stated, making Hikaru groan in frustration as she hid herself in the bed's blankets._

 _"Then it's exactly what I thought it was. You'll need to watch out what you eat Hikaru-sama, eating sweets in a huge amount can cause what you are having, right now. I'll give you a short treatment though, I can't let you lose any more blood. But from now on, try to be more reasonable, Hikaru-sama." The doctor replied, making Hikaru curl in a foetal position inside her blankets._

* * *

 _Since the familial doctor came to tell her that she just ate too much chocolate, Hikaru had tried to eat more reasonably, not wanting ever experience a scary event like that._

 _But she was still pretty fragile, and Kaoru could see that. His sister's skin was as pale as porcelain and she had noticeable dark circles around her eyes, from her blood-loss._

 _What both weren't expecting was that something, which was maybe even scarier for Hikaru, was to happen._

 _Both were playing some sport outside, their parents were inside, discussing about their business._

 _It was a very sunny day, Kaoru and Hikaru loved those days, because it was warm and it meant their days would be full with funny things._

 _But this sunny day wasn't like the ones from before._

 _"Catch it Hika!" Kaoru threw the ball at his sister, who caught it easily, smirking._

 _Suddenly, her eyes widened as everything around turned a flashy blue, making her let the ball down involuntary._

 _"Hikaru?" Kaoru hurried over to his sister, who was starting to tremble. The younger twin gripped her shoulders, trying to catch her attention in vain._

 _"I-it's all blue... I can't see anything anymore..." Of course, she could see what was surrounding her. But her vision was blurred and completely distracted and disturbed by the sunlights._

 _She closed her eyes tightly as she dropped to her knees, feeling her body's strength weaken._

 _"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he saw his sister, who then collapsed on her stomach, arms above her head as to protect herself from the sun._

 _The little brother tried to shake her to earn a response but it seemed that she was unconscious, making him panic._

 _As tears fell down his cheeks, he tried to hold his sister in his arms to bring her on the closest bed possible. His anxiety vanished as he felt his sister move in his arms a little._

 _"...W-what..." Hikaru was completely out of words as she suddenly remembered how she had passed out, because of the sunlights._

 _"Don't push yourself too much, big sister." The younger twin replied, making Hikaru sigh as she was put on a bed._

 _Kaoru covered her body with the sheets and smiled weakly before kissing her forehead._

 _Ever since, Hikaru had decided to never be close to the sun again._

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry it was supposed to be HoneyxHikaru, but I've only managed to put a flash back. I hope it isn't too serious sounding. The next chapter shall be with HoneyHika. :)**

 **Also, thank you for those who sent me messages, either here or elsewhere. I'm completely okay :)**

 **EDIT: I like my AN long, I think... I wanted to explain everything but my parental lock was about to be active in 10 minutes and well, I wanted to post the chapter. So, it's actually pretty freaky that's all about...Ah-hem... in this chapter. I'm sorry, but I needed a fear for Hikaru, so I took randomly one of mine and realized it would go well with her.**

 **I made Hikaru hate the sun and realized it could be the reason why she was paler than her twin. This all paler Hikaru thing comes from the fact that Everytime I look at some pictures of the twins together, Hikaru looks paler. No really XD**

 **Also, I'm not a doctor, but when I was appointed with one, they told me it was because I was overweight. I don't know if it's actually true, because medication got me out of it, not eating less and better (That actually made me pass out for no reason) The "blue"... is the flashy rounds you see after having stared at a light too get them when you are super tired too.**

 **Hikaru's now completely healthy-looking though, she is only paler.**

 **I hope giving her one of my fears isn't too Mary Sue-ish but... I didn't have any ideas for her x)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Forgotten Homework

**Forgotten Homework**

Hikaru bit her lip as she recalled these scary times during her last year of middle school. She looked down at her twirling thumbs. She didn't want to be reminded how eating chocolate led her to that state.

She grimaced as she remembered Kaoru carrying her to their bed with teary eyes.

'I didn't think of my little brother's feelings...' She realized, rubbing her forehead in guilt. She was the older sister, yet it took for Kaoru to remind her how worried he was at that time for her to realize how selfish she had just acted.

But was it really her fault? Kaoru would beg to differ, he loved his sister, and he knew that Hikaru hadn't meant to worry him by asking him for sweets this morning.

What startled him was when he felt a weight disappear from the bed. He lifted his head to see that Hikaru was standing up, bangs covering her eyes as her hair was always messy.

"We might get late for school if we stay here doing nothing but ramble." Hikaru mumbled, not actually wanting to be heard. The only thing she wanted was to get to school thus she wouldn't have to worry about being late for class.

Kaoru sighed as he stood up from the bed as well, acknowledging that his sister was upset now.

* * *

Today's math lesson was probably the most boring math lesson Hikaru had ever had to listen to. She rested her chin against her palm, on the verge of leaving reality to drift toward her dream world.

But a voice interrupted her reverie quickly, making her realize she had been daydreaming.

"Hitachiin Hikaru, may you go to the board? I'd like you to correct the last exercise I gave you for today."

"Yes, I may." Hikaru replied quietly, standing up. She searched for her papers where she usually did her exercises.

But, as soon as she found them, she gasped. They were completely empty.

'I... didn't do them. I was so hooked on getting chocolate that I did nothing at all.' She wished she could hide herself in a hole.

Even though she wasn't an extremely hard-working student, she was probably the best at maths in the whole class. Hikaru was afraid her reputation among the math and science teachers would drop because of this neglect.

"What's the matter, Hitachiin?" The teacher asked, becoming impatient.

Hikaru rubbed her nape nervously.

"... I have forgotten to do the exercise." She declared, trying to hide her grimace by chuckling. It made the female students swoon.

Unfortunately, the teacher didn't find it funny at all. Hikaru shivered as she felt him glare at her.

"I won't say anything this time, Hitachiin. But try not to forget to do your homework next time." The teacher said, writing something down his pad.

After that small encounter, Hikaru sat back down on her chair and hid her face in embarrassment.

'Today is so not my day.' She told herself, sighing.

* * *

As the bell rang to announce the end of the last school period, Hikaru got up and left the classroom, without waiting for Haruhi and her twin.

She had never done that before. But, she was so upset. Firstly, Kaoru hadn't allowed her to be near chocolate these last few days. Secondly, she made her twin worry just after trying to get him to give her sweets. And now, she got a small lecture from her math teacher.

It was useless to say that she had had enough for today.

Unfortunately, today didn't want to end yet. There were still Host Club hours, something she wasn't longing for.

"Hika-chan!" A familiar voice made her turn her head. As she saw Honey jumping towards, she forced a smile.

Obviously she was happy to see him, but she couldn't help thinking that if she hadn't followed Honey's plan, maybe she wouldn't have felt this sad today.

"Honey-senpai, where's Mori-senpai at?" She asked him, making the third year student pout.

"As long as he forbids me to eat sweets, I'm not going to hang out with him." He huffed.

Hikaru blinked, admiring Honey's pouting face.

'Heh, he really looks like a child right now.' She thought, fighting giggles back. She didn't want to offend Honey or she was going to have a bad time.

Then, she recalled her last encounter with her twin and frowned. She realized Honey was in the same situation as her. Although, the latter didn't seem to be hurting because of his shattering relationship with his cousin.

"Hika-chan?" Honey's concern interrupted her thoughts. Hikaru looked Honey in the eyes once again. She tried to hide her frown but then felt Honey grab her hand to lead her somewhere in the Academy, far from the Third Music Room.

They arrived in one empty corridor.

"Senpai? Why did you bring me here?" Hikaru asked, tilting her head. They were supposed to go to the Host Club. The said-boy smiled at her, knowingly and folded his arms.

"What's the matter, Hika-chan?" He asked, making Hikaru swallow her pride as she fell to her knees.

"...I don't think I want to make Kaoru give me sweets anymore..." She confessed, uneasy. Honey raised an eyebrow, confused at Hikaru's sudden shyness. He crouched to be on Hikaru's height level.

He pouted as he replied.

"But, how else could we get to eat sweets ever again?" Hikaru almost wanted to giggle at Honey's tone. Yet, she just wasn't in the mood.

Honey seemed to notice his friend was feeling sullen, since he tilted his head and asked another question.

"Did something happen between you and Kao-chan?" This made Hikaru look down at her knees.

"Yes...we kind of argued this morning..." She replied, quietly. She wasn't really willing to say why. Since, yesterday, both Honey and her agreed to try his plan out during the Host Club. She should have thought twice before trying to get Kaoru to give her sweets this morning.

"Why?" Honey asked, frowning. Hikaru winced and took a little time before actually telling him the whole story from this morning.

Honey listened to his friend carefully and nodded from time to time.

After having told the whole story, Hikaru began scratching her head, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"...I didn't know you had such a hard time Hika-chan..." Honey said eventually. The said girl lifted her head, feeling bashful.

She looked at her senpai and blushed.

'Why did I tell him all of that? He is a guy... It's not like it's interesting for him to know that I suffered from blood-loss because of having eaten too much chocolate...' She wanted to facepalm herself. 'Well... Actually, even Kaoru didn't have to acknowledge all of that... my goodness I'm such an idiot.' She rubbed her temples, wanting to laugh at her dumbness.

"Hika-chan... Kao-chan is just concerned, because he doesn't know you only a few sweets. That's what we planned, right? We just want some slices of cakes but Takashi and Kao-chan won't let us have even one candy." Honey smiled but ended his sentence with a pout, making Hikaru's eyes widen.

The blond senior year student smiled as he heard his friend say, " You're right!"

Hikaru got up eagerly and pointed at the direction they took to get here.

"Let's go to the Host Club!~" She said, making Honey giggle.

What surprised her was when she felt him tug at her hand, making her bend a little. As soon as she was on his height level, she felt him kiss her cheek shortly.

She gasped as quietly as she could. Even though it really felt like a friendly kiss anyone would give to their partner in crime, she couldn't help being surprised.

'...It's the first time I get kissed by someone who isn't Kaoru...' She thought, blushing as she rubbed the side of her cheek which received a kiss.

She looked at Honey once again and saw him smile. Hikaru gave him a small smile and tightened her grip on his hand.

They went to the Host Club holding hands, creepy grins on their faces.

* * *

The Host Club was closed.

Both Hikaru and Honey had tried to get sweets from clients but they got apprehended each from either Kaoru or Mori.

At the end of the Host Club's hours, Hikaru had managed to fight against her mind demanding chocolate cakes desperately. Whereas Honey was making the hundreds steps around the Host Club's cupboards, where the sweets were normally supposed to be.

Since Kyouya hadn't requested sweets, these lockers were completely empty. Although, Honey would still open one of them from time to time, trying to reassure himself that he'll eventually get cakes, from his cousin or not.

Honey opened another locker and stared blankly at Tamaki's teddy bear. Then, he grabbed it and threw it on the floor violently.

"AAAAAAH! Kuma-chan!" Tamaki screamed dramatically and headed to where his stuffed bear had been thrown.

The other hosts were watching him, all of them were sitting around the same table. Although, Hikaru was standing up, a few feet away from the table, because she couldn't be very near her twin after their small argument.

A loud squeak made everyone lift their heads. Tamaki's hand was getting bitten by Honey. The Host Club's was trying to escape from Honey's teeth because the senior was acting like a piranha.

"Mitsukuni. Stop." Mori's voice made Honey release Tamaki's hand who sighed in relief. The tall silent-type added "You should be ashamed."

Hikaru tilted her head and got closer to the cousins, without getting too near. She still noticed Honey grit his teeth.

Then, the oldest host grabbed his cousin and threw him on the ground. Everyone except Kyouya gasped loudly.

"Takashi! How can you such things to me!? I only wanted a little slice of cake! Why are you forbidding me to eat sweets!? Takashi..." Honey paused a little in his yelling before adding with teary-eyes, "Takashi, I hate you!"

Hikaru followed Honey as he ran away after having yelled.

This made Kaoru blink, he had never seen his sister taking actions to comfort a person before.

Haruhi noticed Kaoru's questioning and blinked. The younger twin turned his head as he had felt Haruhi's stare on him.

Both nodded their heads and walked up to Mori, who was sitting on the ground, looking lost.

"...Senpai..." Haruhi started even though she didn't know what to say.

"It was my fault." Tamaki and Kyouya tilted their heads to listen to Mori. "I forgot to tell Mitsukuni to brush his teeth for two nights. Had I told him, he wouldn't be suffering." The silent type added, resting his forehead on his hand.

"Mori-senpai..." Kaoru walked up next to Mori and crouched in front of him. "It...isn't your fault. It is Honey-senpai's responsibility. You did the right thing." He added, smiling weakly.

Mori looked up at Kaoru, looking slightly surprised. This made Kaoru feel uneasy as he wasn't used to talk to people when alone, except to Hikaru and maybe Haruhi.

Then, the sound of a door opening made everyone look at the source of the noise. There stood Hikaru and Honey. The latter had tears running down his cheeks.

The smaller blond ran his way to his cousin, whimpering.

"Takashi! Forgive me!" Honey exclaimed, scooting into Mori's arms. "I-I'll never forget to brush my teeth! I'm sorry!" He added as Mori welcomed him with a warm hug.

Everyone smiled at the scene before them. Although, Kyouya looked slight depressed as he knew Honey would eventually be able to eat sweets again.

Kaoru saw his sister next to him and smiled at her. He was about to give her a hug but got stopped when he felt Hikaru's fingers pinch his nose.

"Don't think I'm sorry, I'm still mad at you." Hikaru said, pouting. Although it wasn't true, since she had actually felt guilty the whole day. As she saw her brother's frown, she smiled and hurried over to Kaoru's arms to hug him tightly.

Kaoru gasped as he heard his twin say, "I love you, little brother."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I took so much time to update this story. I didn't know I would get so depressed because of my English teacher telling me my writing is boring to read.**

 **Finally, this chapter is here. I hope you like it. I'll try to be faster this time.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	12. Throwing A Ball Is An Art

**Throwing A Ball Is An Art**

Several weeks had passed since that small argument between the cousins and the twins. The whole Host Club was happy it all ended well, even though Tamaki insisted from time to time that he could still see the scar on his hand from Honey's bite.

Obviously, Tamaki didn't do it to get back at Honey for acting so mean during a whole week, he was just a little scared about his hand's skin being damaged. Therefore, Kyouya gave him a medical cream to apply on his hand.

Kyouya hadn't believed a word Tamaki said, but he knew the Host Club's President. He was aware that Tamaki was a little paranoid.

* * *

Winter finally passed away, to Hikaru's dismay.

'The less sun, the better' She would always told herself that, because of her current fear of the sun.

Yet, spring was coming, to Kaoru's rejoicing. Now, he could finally go outside again to read and enjoy the perfect weather at the same time.

This morning, as usual, Hikaru woke up first because of her twin's snores. Although, today was different.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed Kaoru was hugging her, with his face on his own pillow. She wanted to giggle, since it mostly happened when they were children.

'Come on, we're going backwards, Kaoru. You're supposed to become a _little_ more independent.' She mentally told her brother.

Yet, she concluded that she probably would have to apply what she said to herself as well.

Suddenly, Kaoru moved a little and ended with his head on his sister's chest. The said sister almost let out a gasp of surprise.

'What are you doing, Kaoru?' Hikaru knew she should stop trying to tell Kaoru things only by thinking. Because, technically, neither of them wielded telepathy.

But firstly, she didn't want to wake him up because he was always a little grumpy in the morning when woken up. And secondly, he was actually acting pretty funny, to her mind.

She watched him as he put his head on her chest. Then, she saw him smile tenderly.

"...pillows..." He mumbled in an innocent tone and sighed. Hikaru blushed slightly before she decided she'd had enough.

She _needed_ to make fun of him.

She smirked as she tried to bend over to whisper into Kaoru's ear.

"Yes, pillows. Are they comfortable enough?" She asked him in an overly seductive tone to see how he would react.

As soon as Hikaru's sultry voice made its way to his ear, Kaoru's eyes shot open and he came face to face with Hikaru's chest.

The latter snickered as her brother let out a high-pitched scream and quickly pulled away from her. By the time Kaoru decided to sit up on their King sized bed, Hikaru was still laughing at him.

The younger twin was blushing because of embarrassment and looking down at his thumbs. A few moments later, Hikaru was finally calmed down, even though she was still stifling some giggles back.

"I-I'm so sorry big sister! I was completely unconscious! I had no idea of what I was actually doing!" Kaoru exclaimed, his mouth quivering as if he was about to cry.

The younger twin's facial expression made Hikaru frown. She scooted closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. I was just messing with you." Hikaru stated. Unfortunately, what she said didn't make her avoid the fact that her little brother was now blinking some tears out.

"I-It's just that...I-I don't want you to find me…w-weird or anything…" Kaoru explained, while wiping his tears away, in vain.

Hikaru blinked a few times before she started giggling again. She tightened her grip on her twin.

"Kaoru, I'll never find you weird. Please, didn't you realize I was the weirdest out of us two?" She told the younger twin and started helping him wipe his tears.

After one last sob, Kaoru eventually began chuckling. And he nodded his head, agreeing that her sister was one of a kind. Not necessarily in a good way, for that matter.

The redheaded girl grimaced as her brother had officially agreed with the fact that she was weirder than him.

But seeing her twin wasn't crying anymore, it made her much more content than offended.

* * *

"T-Tamaki-sama… we really shouldn't..." The black haired customer told the Host Club's King, while leaning her head on his chest. Both of them were surrounded by flowers.

The princely type blinked twice and smiled before pulling his client closer to him.

"What are you talking about, princess?" He asked romantically while looking her in the eyes. Tears began welling up in Tsubaki's eyes as she replied to the host.

"Y-you just have so many fans… If we stay this close to each other, all of them might see us and they're all going to hate me!" She exclaimed, a noticeable blush creeping in her cheeks.

Tamaki sighed dramatically and embraced Tsubaki with one arm to pull her closer to him.

"Princess, we shall enjoy our short time together… Don't worry, the flowers around will hide us from everyone's gazes." He told her, gripping on her shoulders.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama! I yearn to spend more time with you!" Tsubaki squealed and practically melted in the blond host's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were playing a matching game involving shells. The Hitachiin siblings were set on a sheet with their two customers. In between were placed lots of shells.

Kaoru, who had lost every time he played, pouted, while trying to suppress a huff, and grabbed two other shells. He tried to make them match in vain.

"Sorry, Kaoru-kun!" Both customers exclaimed, giggling. They still tried to feel sorry for him. But, it was just too much for them to see the younger twin's adorable facial expression when he was losing.

"No way, I lost again!" Kaoru frowned, feeling fed up.

"Oh, ladies, please. Go easy on him. Kaoru's quite the crybaby." Hikaru told the guests, earning a whine from her twin.

"Hikaru, that's not true! I'm not a cryba-" The younger Hitachiin got cut off by his sister, who grabbed him by the chin.

The said girl smirked as she caressed her brother's chin.

"So, you're going to deny it, aren't you? And what _exactly_ happened this morning?" Kaoru's face turned a bright shade of red. The said boy was embarrassed by Hikaru, who actually dared talk about his short crying moment in the morning.

"T-That's not-" The younger tried to fight back but he got cut off once again. But, this time, it wasn't Hikaru.

Kyouya just showed up to interrupt their time with their clients, half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry princesses, but the Host Club will have to close a little earlier today, due to an unexpected meeting." The Shadow King stated, making the customers whine.

As soon as the Third Music Room was only filled with the Host Club, Hikaru eventually asked why they needed to have a meeting.

"It isn't anything serious, Tamaki broke a window with a ball." Kyouya declared, lifting his glasses upon his nose.

"What?" Hikaru gasped as she was left dumbfounded, as the other members. Kaoru followed her sister and timidly asked; "Why would you do this?"

Tamaki looked down at his feet in shame.

"I was trying to impress my daughter by shooting on a ball..." He said, making Haruhi deadpan. Kaoru stepped closer to the natural type.

"Is it really the reason why he did that?" He asked, whispering into Haruhi's ear. When he earned a nod from the rookie, Kaoru just sighed.

"Well, we better go make sure nobody got hurt!" Honey exclaimed, grabbing Usa-chan to hold him in his arms.

"You're right, Mitsukuni." Mori nodded his head.

Thus, the whole Host Club headed to the building where the window had just been broken.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry I was away for such a long time. (And I'm actually happy and I didn't promise anything when I said I'd try to be faster XD)**

 **I'm finally on summer vacation. So, whether it is a good new for you or not, I'm back.**

 **I feel like my writing is really bad, it's been such a long time since I last wrote something in English (or in French for that matter XD) so, I'll try to get better. Plus, this chapter was hard to describe (the background was hard).**

 ** _P.S : This is a weird question to ask but... you see; I want to improve my German (I've never had a good teacher so I feel like I lack a lot of vocabulary that is necessary)_**

 ** _So, I wish I could speak to a native German speaker (through PMs) because I love foreign languages and wish I could speak German better and I'll study German and English next year (if I get my diploma). I don't know, I just find it funny to speak another language._**

 ** _So, if any of you is a native German speaker just PM me, if you want (I'm not forcing anyone, I know it's a weird request XD)_**

 **There, that's all I had to say. x)**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Interviews and First Aid Kits

**Interviews and First Aid Kits**

Eventually the Host Club found the room wherein the window was broken because of Tamaki's throw.

Tamaki started trembling as he put his hand on the said room's door's handle. Lots of diverse ways to apologize ran through his head, as he was mentally preparing himself to excuse his stupidity to whoever was in the room at the moment.

"Oh. So, you caused trouble to the Newspaper Club, it seems." Kyouya stated after he read the panel above the door.

The Shadow King's statement made Tamaki freeze. He was afraid to apologize to the members of the Newspaper Club. To his mind, they didn't look, nor sound, very friendly.

"They never talk to anyone except each other, I…I-" Tamaki started but hissed in pain as Hikaru grabbed one of his ears and pinched it.

"Spit it out, Tono." She told him in a monotonous tone, even though her facial expressions were clearly showing she was a little irritated by what she considered that was Tamaki's clutter.

Because it _was_ his fault that they had to end club's activities earlier than expected, had he not tried to impress Haruhi in such a silly way.

"Ouch… Hikaru!" The Host Club's President whined, caressing his, now, sore ear.

"Senpai, will you please open the door, so that we can get this over with ?" Haruhi demanded before sighing in frustration.

Tamaki recomposed himself just as fast as he went down a few moments ago. He pulled on the handle and opened the door.

Here stood two young men, while Akira Komatsuzawa, the Newspaper's Club's President remained seated, elbows on his desk.

"Hm? Who are you?" The smallest man asked. His physical appearance was similar to the one the twins had when they were in middle school.

"Chikage, they're the Host Club!" Akira growled at the young male. The latter bowed to him in apology and hurried over to Tamaki.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you, Suoh!" Chikage panicked while bowing repeatedly.

Tamaki suppressed a smile before asking Chikage to stop apologizing.

"I should be the one saying sorry actually..." He confessed, bashfully. The whole Host Club stepped closer to the Newspaper's Club's President.

They all noticed Akira was rubbing his forehead and Tamaki put two and two together to conclude that he got hit by the ball on his forehead.

"Oh! So this ball's yours, huh? It's not a big deal, it barely hurt." Akira laughed, trying to play it off. He gave the ball back to Tamaki.

Tamaki was about to reply but he heard Kyouya clear his throat and saw him giving Akira a medium sized box.

"We are actually very sorry for this incident. Please, accept this first aid kit." The Vice President requested Akira to take the box. The latter nodded his head and faked a smile.

"Thank you very much, Ootori." Akira chuckled, looking embarrassed.

Haruhi, who was done looking around the room, asked bluntly; "But, what do you do, exactly?"

The three members froze at that brutal question.

"Well, they are supposed to write articles about the school." Hikaru told the natural rookie, handing her the newspaper she was formerly trying to read, herself.

"But they've never gotten many readers, so they started gossiping." Kaoru added.

"Their newspapers are always full of lies and rumors, that have been proven wrong, so nobody reads them. Although, I tried to read one at the beginning… Actually, we tried reading one together! Right, Takashi?" Honey followed, enthusiastically. He earned a grunt from Mori.

Akira and his two partners eventually woke up from their trance.

"Well… It's true that we've written some lies to try to get somebody's attention… But we had a reason… You see, it's almost the end of the semester and if we don't succeed in selling any of our newspapers before summer vacation, we'll eventually have to disband the club…" Akira confessed, looking very worried.

This actually caught Tamaki's attention.

"B-But, we'd had such a good time writing that even thinking of splitting up makes us sad..." Chikage exclaimed, dramatically.

"We've got so many memories from working here together!" Tomochika, the khaki haired guy and third member of the Club, cried out.

Suddenly, Akira stood up and bowed to the whole Host Club.

"This is why… please! Let us interview the Host Club and write an article about you!" Akira begged before adding "You are so famous and successful, perhaps people would want to read it! We promise not to write any lie or spread any rumor about any of you."

While Tamaki was about to accept the request all the way, Kyouya had to cut him off to decline the offer.

"We've got a very talented manager to write loads of articles about each of us and I'm not allowing the club getting involved in that article of yours. I'm very sorry."

"B-But, Kyouya! Do you even realize their club will be disbanded!? Their family is being torn apart!" Tamaki cried out, as the other hosts were already heading to the door to exit the room.

"It's still 'no', Tamaki." Kyouya firmly stated.

* * *

A few moments later, the Host Club members were all out of their costumes, except for Tamaki.

The latter was playing with a ball in his emo corner. He was definitely sulking.

"He didn't even dress back to his school uniform..." Kaoru noticed out loud.

Haruhi frowned at this sight and looked at Kyouya, who was staring at the sulky blond as well.

"Kyouya-senpai… Why can't we accept to take part of this interview?" She asked, catching Kaoru's attention.

"But… You never take Tono's side, Haruhi..." He mumbled, bashfully. Hikaru was keeping Honey and Mori some company and it made him a little shyer than usual.

"It's just that… I know, for a fact, that we'll eventually have to give in; because Senpai is probably gonna use his puppy eyes on us, as always, to get what he wants." Haruhi developed her point of view to Kaoru. The said boy nodded before smiling a little.

"Oh, Haruhi, you learn so fast!~" Hikaru appeared next to the brunette randomly, and elbowed her playfully.

"Er… Hikaru, how did you even hear what I said?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide open from surprise. Hikaru pulled her tongue out in response.

"You talk very loud, Haruhi. And, it isn't as though I were a million miles away from you." She giggled as she saw the natural type's noticeable confusion on her face.

Haruhi was about to talk back to Hikaru to assure her she wasn't loud; that comment of hers really upset her.

But Hikaru was now focusing on Tamaki. The natural type looked at the Host Club's President and saw he was now using his puppy eyes on Kyouya and the twins.

She looked back at the twins and saw Kaoru was frowning and looking very sorry for the blond host.

Hikaru was biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back sniffles. Tamaki looked at Kyouya intensely with his teary eyes.

"Please..." He begged the Shadow King, who eventually gave in.

What amazed Haruhi was how obedient the other hosts became as soon as Kyouya had agreed to take part of this interview.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and both clubs were outside the academy.

"The Da-ru-ma doll fell over!" Tamaki was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed while chanting this sentence repeatedly.

As soon as he was done, he looked back at the hosts, who became immobile. After making sure no one was budging, he got back to yelling the same sentence.

"The Da-ru-ma doll fell over!" He turned his head and pointed at the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You two moved! I saw you move!" He yelled at the siblings, who denied the fact they had actually moved, just to upset the Host Club's President.

"What the…What is that?" Akira blurted out, looking totally confused. Tamaki had heard his interviewer's question.

"It's a game commoners usually play! Isn't it funny? Playing commoner's games is probably the best way to spend time with your family!" Tamaki exclaimed, sparkles surrounding him. "Let's play hide and seek now!" He got back to the Host Club members, jumping around like a very energetic kid.

"Sir, how are we ever going to write an interesting article about them?" Chikage asked Akira, with noticeable worry on his face.

The Newspaper's Club's President pulled Chikage and Tomochika by their shoulders so they could be a little further from the Host Club.

"Our aim is to find out something terrible about them, that would destroy their reputation. Therefore, the Host Club will be no more, and we'll get back to being the most popular club of the academy!" Akira tried not to be too loud, but he was so joyful, thinking he was so close to his goal.

Both of the other members restrained themselves from telling their leader that the Newspaper's Club was never popular and probably never would be.

Last time they did tell Akira about that fact, the latter threatened them to break every contract that linked them to his family.

Tomochika looked in complete despair until he noticed the twins talking to each other. They weren't playing anymore.

Actually, Hikaru was just telling her brother she had a small emergency that she needed to take care of in the changing room.

"Big sister, be careful..." Kaoru frowned, afraid the Newspaper's Club might want to get involved in this.

"Kaoru, it's nothing serious, I'll be back as soon as I left!" She replied, trying to be quiet. "Tell everyone not to worry!" She added, earning a nod from Kaoru.

The others were already trying to hide, Tamaki was pulling Haruhi by the hand to hide in the maze while Honey and Mori were both climbing on a tree. Kyouya was the seeker and currently counting.

Akira noticed how fast the Hitachiin twin was running.

"Tomochika, follow him. He's probably trying to hide something." Tomochika's eyes widened as this order came completely out of the blue.

Eventually, he nodded and disappeared from Akira and Chikage's sight.

"I wonder which twin he was..." Akira muttered, knitting his eyebrows in suspicion.

"… I think Hikaru is the one parting his hair on our right…" Chikage said, patting his chin with his index.

"So, he's the one who left...That one has his hair parted on our l-OUCH!" Akira shrieked out as he felt something hit him on his forehead.

"Sir! Are you okay!?" Chikage hurried over to Akira, who groaned.

"Ugh, that Suoh… Chikage, bring the first aid kit back!" The male with the mushroom-like haircut nodded and headed to the inside of the academy.

* * *

Akira waited a few moments and saw Hikaru running to her twin. A few minutes later, Tomochika and Chikage were back.

"Ugh, couldn't you be any slower?" He reprimanded both his partners. Tomochika gulped, remembering what he saw while following the older Hitachiin twin.

"I'm sorry sir! I tried to be back as soon as possible!" Chikage exclaimed, bowing to Akira to apologize.

Both noticed Tomochika's silence.

"What's wrong, Tomochika? Cat got your tongue?" Akira asked the khaki haired male, who suddenly blushed profusely.

"I-I… s-saw things! T-Things I-I never thought I would s-see!" Tomochika eventually spoke out, his voice trembling.

"T-that twin… H-He was… S- _She_ was trying to hook her b-b-bra back on!" He went on, hiding his head in his hands.

Chikage's eyes widened in shock, while Akira started chuckling darkly. He eventually stood back up.

"Follow me. We finally have something to write about!" Tomochika and Chikage followed, the latter was holding the first aid kit, considering Akira would probably still need it.

"Finally, I am going to ruin their reputation. Girls will know they are liars when they read our article about this wonderful discovery." Akira exclaimed while walking around the corridors in the academy.

Eventually, the club found their room and opened the door's room. Akira gasped in surprise as he saw the twins, the cousins and the Shadow King in the room.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He yelled, becoming more anxious each second. The Shadow King smirked as he made his way to Chikage and took the first aid kit he had given the club before.

"You were all on record, and this disk recorded it all. Every conversation you had involving your plans." Kyouya explained, getting the disk out of the box.

"So, you trapped us!?" Akira hissed in anger.

Hikaru left Kaoru's hand to walk up to the Newspaper's Club's President.

"Technically, you tried to trap us first." She grinned, looking at Tomochika, whose face turned red in an instant.

The older twin sighed in an exaggerated manner before she smiled again.

"Don't you even know about a word called 'privacy'?" She asked, giggling.

Honey joined in the conversation with a serious look on his face.

"What you did is not good! It's just as terrible as if you'd decide one day to tell me the cake is a lie! We all know it's not true! Right, Takashi?" And as usual, Mori only grunted in response.

* * *

"Oh… So, they're not going to write this article in the end, are they?" Haruhi asked, blinking as she stared at Kyouya.

Haruhi and Tamaki had not been able to join the others to trap the Newspaper's Club for two reasons.

First, Tamaki didn't even remember their plan. And second, the blond host got them both lost in the maze.

Therefore, Haruhi was really wondering what could have possibly happened during their absence.

"No, they aren't. As for Hikaru's gender, I threatened to call my private police force on them. Thus, they're never going to spread any rumor about her or any of us." The Shadow King replied to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry for them actually… But I'd never want any rumor to be spread about any of my children, that is for sure!" Tamaki said, dramatically.

This made the twins laugh, especially Hikaru. Haruhi sighed, but smiled anyway, happy this day was finally coming to an end.

* * *

 **A/N : There, a slightly longer chapter, I hope you'll like it even though the humour in there is very childish. XD**

 **Thank you all for reading :)**


	14. Out Of All The Things

**Out Of All The Things...**

Both twins were walking home for the first time. Today, Hikaru was feeling very happy and had begged her brother to go back to their mansion on foot.

She stretched her arms a little, smiling widely. Then, she sighed pleasantly.

"I can't believe summer vacation is in two weeks! No more homework to do, no more school.~" She squealed in happiness, as though she was already on vacation.

Suddenly, Kaoru stopped walking. Hikaru noticed that and looked back at her brother.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" She asked, stepping closer to him, concerned.

The said boy rubbed the nape of his neck before mumbling; "No more Host Club..." in a quite sad tone.

Hikaru frowned, realizing that summer vacation might be boring without the Host Club. Kaoru was right; the only relief they'd get would be from not having to go to school lessons.

Nonetheless, she patted her brother's shoulder and smiled.

"It isn't like we're not going to see them anymore, right? Plus, we'll need some rest from school." She told Kaoru, who nodded hesitantly.

"You're right, big sister..." His facial expression clearly wasn't matching his statement. And that made Hikaru pout.

Few seconds later, an idea popped in her head and she smiled again.

"We'll just have to call Haruhi during summer vacation! She might even invite us to her house! How does that sound?" Hikaru suggested.

Kaoru looked at his sister and saw her eyes were almost sparkling.

"Haruhi doesn't have a cellphone, does she?" He asked Hikaru, pressing the edge of his indexes together by shyness. The younger twin felt pretty bad for killing the mood his sister was in.

Unfortunately, Hikaru ended on her knees, looking down at the ground. A strange and depressing aura was around her. Kaoru immediately felt guilty.

But it seemed Tamaki was rubbing off on her for some reason.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but it's like you're trying to kill the mood on purpose." Hikaru told her brother and according to the tone she was using, the older twin was starting to become irritated.

She lifted her head to look up at Kaoru, "You know what? When the time comes, we'll think about summer vacation..." She added, standing up.

Kaoru followed her and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't know, I've not been feeling very good lately..." The younger Hitachiin confessed and ran his other hand in his hair.

Hikaru looked at her brother and winced.

"You don't have to apologize…" She told him while staring at her twin and noticed he looked tired.

Hikaru didn't want to see her brother this way. He had dark circles around his eyes. Those were more obvious if she looked at him intently.

She wondered what could make her twin tired, as in more tired than usual.

Hikaru let an "Oh" escape from her mouth unwillingly, making Kaoru look back at her.

"It's that math test." His sister's discovery made him feel a jolt go through his core. "When is it?" Hikaru asked, having completely forgotten about it.

"In two weeks..." Kaoru replied, his head dropping from discouragement.

'So I was right...' The older twin told herself while looking at her brother. She grinned and pulled him by the arm.

"You just had to tell me, little brother." Hikaru mused as she started running. Her hand gripping on Kaoru's arm, to make sure he was with her. "Big sister's going to help you." She added, looking back at her twin.

* * *

Haruhi was walking home as well. The only thing that was on her mind was the math test. She needed to study.

She lifted her head and sighed in relief as she saw the building her apartment was in. She went upstairs and started searching for her keys in her schoolbag.

After a few moments of searching, a nagging feeling started developing in the pit of her stomach. She was beginning to panic.

"Where are they?" She exclaimed, her hand rummaging through her bag, trying to find the keys of her apartment. She gritted her teeth as she started becoming more and more nervous.

"I can't wait for Dad, it's going to be too late and I won't be able to study!" Her father was coming home very late, as usual.

"Do you need help, Miss Fujioka?" She heard a male voice that came from beside her. She almost hissed as she was taken by surprise.

She recognized the Hitachiin's driver and her eyes widened.

"Good evening, sir. But, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused and dumbfounded.

"I received a call from the Hitachiin masters. They told me not to drive them back home, because they were going to go back home on foot. So I was just heading back to their mansion. But I saw you struggle in front of your apartment from afar. I thought you might need help." He explained.

Haruhi nodded, understanding everything now.

"Thank you for your concern, sir… I've just forgotten to bring my keys with me, so I'm stuck outside..." She confessed, feeling very embarrassed.

The driver frowned, feeling sorry for his masters' friend.

Suddenly, he got an idea and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Miss Fujioka, how about I drive you to my masters' mansion?" He eventually asked the brunette, who immediately shook her head.

"I don't want to bother any of you, I'll just wait for my Dad to come back..." She replied as politely as possible.

"If your father comes back in a few hours, that might be a long time to wait. You could call him, when you are at the Hitachiin estate, to tell him not to worry about you." Haruhi realized that might be more sensible of her to actually accept the driver's offer.

Her father would eventually call their house's phone to make sure she was okay, he did that every evening, ever since it's been all about the two of them.

If he called while she was still outside, Ranka would worry a lot.

"I accept your offer, sir." She eventually accepted and both headed towards the car, before they hopped in the driver's vehicle.

* * *

They arrived at the estate in a very short time. Haruhi was still trying to realize she was in a very fancy car when, suddenly, the driver opened the door for her to get off the car.

The mansion was giant, besides, it was almost seven o'clock in the evening, making it look like a haunted house.

Haruhi was actually a little frightened by all those buildings, she didn't dare head to the entrance until the driver told her to do so.

Before the main doors was standing a butler, who bowed to Haruhi and the driver.

"Good evening Miss Fujioka. Good evening sir. Is anything the matter?" The butler asked and Haruhi bit her bottom lip, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that she had forgotten to bring her keys with her.

"Miss Fujioka would need to call her father to make sure he doesn't worry for her." The driver replied, earning a nod from the butler who let them in.

As soon as they were in the living room, the butler left Haruhi with the twins' personal maids, who were. . . twins.

"Good evening, Miss Fujioka." One greeted the natural type. Both bowed to her as the other maid added, "We are going to tell the Hitachiin masters you are here.", and with that, both maids disappeared in front of her.

"I'm...not sure… I just wanted to call my dad..." Haruhi mumbled under her breath, aware that nobody was going to hear her.

"Haruhi? Why are you here?" She heard a high pitched male voice call out. She looked around her a little and saw Kaoru coming down from the stairs.

"Kaoru..." Haruhi whispered, noticing he was alone. She tilted her head but didn't see anyone coming down with the twin except for the maids.

The younger Hitachiin walked up to the brunette, wearing a barely noticeable smile.

Eventually, Haruhi realized she had not answered the twin's question.

"I've...forgotten my keys at my apartment… I would need a phone to call my dad… To tell him not worry..." She told the redhead, who nodded.

"I…Wait a few minutes…" Kaoru asked his friend before going back upstairs.

Haruhi squinted her eyes a few times, not really sure what the ginger male was going to do.

As he told her, Kaoru was back in front of her, a few minutes later. He was holding a red cellphone in his hand.

Haruhi opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Here… it's for you." Kaoru handed the cellphone to the brunette. "It's my old cellphone, but it still works..." he added, bashfully.

Haruhi nodded and quickly a smile adorned her face.

"Thank you, Kaoru." The said boy bit his bottom lip, not really knowing how to react.

"You're...w-welcome." He stuttered out and giggled to trail his embarrassment off.

Haruhi looked back at him with a smile.

Both didn't know that someone was spying on them. Hikaru was hiding herself against a wall to watch and try to listen to their conservation.

"So, that's what you do when I'm asleep, little brother." She whispered, mostly to herself, as she watched Haruhi, who was having a hard time trying to understand how a cellphone worked.

"No wonder you don't do good at maths…" She giggled a little, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Hikaru didn't hear the whole conversation but made out, by hearing Haruhi's call to her father, that she was going to stay here until Ranka would come to the mansion to bring her back home.

As soon as she noticed Haruhi had ended her call, Hikaru decided it was the best time to join them. She faked a yawn and walked up to her twin and the rookie.

"Haruhi, what a surprise! I'm sorry, I was sleeping." Hikaru told Haruhi, yawning for good this time.

Kaoru looked at his sister, his eyebrows furrowed. He knew his twin. And she didn't sound like that when she'd had just woken up.

The ginger male observed the two girls, the brunette was telling the redhead why she was at the mansion.

Hikaru didn't look very surprised, at least, not as surprised as she should look. It looked like she knew the whole story.

Kaoru knitted his eyebrows tighter. He was suspecting something.

But since his sister didn't look like she was going to tell him anything, he decided to shrug it off.

'Hikaru is my sister and I love my big sister.' He thought as he started smiling.

"That's cool though! Now you have a cell phone -not a very cool one but- that means we'll able to call during summer vacation!~" Hikaru exclaimed as she pulled Haruhi into a hug.

Haruhi tried to squirm her way out of the hug in vain.

Thankfully for her, both girls parted and the redhead one suggested that they all start studying for the test while waiting for Ranka to arrive.

"Kaoru really sucks at maths, so his sister has to help him.~" Hikaru cooed teasingly, earning a whine from her twin.

Haruhi sighed in exasperation. Was it going to be possible to study with those Hitachiin twins?

* * *

 **A/N: It was supposed to be an extra chapter.**

 **Well, now you know how Haruhi got her cellphone from the twins. XD**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	15. To Cross-dress Or Not To Cross-dress

**Warning : the whole scene in italics contains some shoujo - ai (soft love between two girls) it's nothing explicit, but I prefer to warn you. Just skip to where the text stops being in italics, if you aren't very comfortable with that, you'll miss out on practically nothing.**

* * *

 **To Cross-dress or Not To Cross-dress ?**

 _Hikaru's eyes opened widely as the sunlight hit her face. She squinted her eyes and held her arm above her head as not to be bothered by how bright the light was._

 _'Something's not normal here...' She told herself as soon as she noticed she was standing up. She'd normally just woken up, and as far as she knew, people never -or maybe rarely- fell asleep while they were on their feet._

 _"Hikaru!" She heard a familiar voice call her enthusiastically. Hikaru turned around to look for the person who had spoken up._

 _Eventually she saw Haruhi hurrying over to her. The redhead smiled as she recognized her friend. The latter kept running until she was only less than a foot apart from Hikaru._

 _What was striking to the twin was how happy Haruhi looked. The natural rookie had never worn that kind of smile on her face._

 _'Something's clearly not right here.' Hikaru repeated to herself, even though seeing Haruhi smile like this was really endearing._

 _"I'm happy you waited for me." Haruhi sighed and landed her hands where her heart was located,on her chest. She gripped on her shirt as she looked down at her feet._

 _Hikaru tilted her head in confusion as she watched the smaller brunette. Then she spoke up without thinking._

 _"You told me you wanted to meet me here." The twin smiled sweetly at Haruhi, whose face went up to face her._

 _In fact, Hikaru had no idea what was going on but her mouth had decided to make her speak against her own will. Her mind didn't comprehend the current situation at all, and it was pretty weird to her._

 _It was as if she weren't her own self, but a witness of the scene that was displayed before her eyes._

 _Haruhi cleared her throat and winced a little. Hikaru noticed that her friend looked a little red and it disturbed her even more._

 _"Hikaru… I needed to tell you something..." Haruhi's voice was clearly trembling. The natural type stepped closer to the older little devil type._

 _The latter gulped, realizing where this was going._

 _'But...How?' Hikaru wondered as her heart started beating a little faster. She was becoming nervous._

 _Everything she would have wanted to do was to step away, but her own body wasn't listening to her mind's orders._

 _"What is it Haruhi?" She asked her friend, her eyes' irises glittering._

 _Hikaru wrapped her arms around Haruhi's back, almost as if it were instinct. The brunette replied by putting her arms around the redheaded girl's neck._

 _"I'm in love with you, Hikaru..." The brunette confessed as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the twin to do something._

 _'But I'm not… Am I?!' Hikaru mentally gasped in fright. While her mind stopped functioning properly, her body seemed to just know what she had to do._

 _She leaned down to reach the brunette's face, making the gap between their lips smaller and smaller… till-_

 **"I run and run a thousand miles… I am barely breathing!"**

Hikaru's phone's ringtone woke her up.

She was panting and cold sweat was beading her forehead. What kind of dream was that !?

'Haruhi was... in love with me... and, I was on the verge of kissing her!?' She almost freaked out and was about to check where she was.

"...Hika...pick it up, please..." Kaoru's small grumble reassured her as she realized she was in her bedroom, with her younger brother, who was struggling against the ringtone to drift back to sleep.

The said girl eventually sat up on the mattress and yawned a little before picking up.

"Tono, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, sounding a bit sleepy. The last action she managed to do was rubbing her eyelids before her ears were assaulted by Tamaki's scream of relief.

"HIKARU! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE STILL HERE!" The Host Club's President sounded reassured but oh so very panicked at the same time.

He was so loud Hikaru had to hold her cellphone far from her ear as to not end up half deaf.

"Tono..." The younger twin moaned in displeasure as he was woken up once again. He shifted a little before giving up.

'I won't get any extra sleep...' Kaoru pouted as he sat up and scooted closer to his sister.

"What's wrong, big sister?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Hikaru's shoulder. The latter shrugged, for she didn't understand what Tamaki was saying either.

"I couldn't survive while knowing both my daughters are missing!" The blond host exclaimed, triggering both twins' attention.

"What!? Do you mean that," Hikaru asked, quickly followed by her brother, "Haruhi is missing!?"

Meanwhile, Tamaki was in the Host Club Conversation Room, therefore he was on the phone with each of the hosts' cellphones, except Haruhi's and Kaoru's.

"What do you mean, Tama-chan? Is Haru-chan really missing?" Honey asked, sounding a little worried about the natural type.

"...Her family went bankrupt?" Mori mumbled, trying to keep track of the conversation.

"I told you all! I've tried multiple times to call her house's phone and even her father's not picking up! What if something serious happened to her!?" Tamaki freaked out, pacing up and down.

Kaoru sighed, still a little sleepy. He asked Hikaru to give him her cellphone.

"Tono, you can call her on her cellphone..." He advised the Host Club's King, in a very calming tone.

"Which cellphone?" Tamaki gritted his teeth because of nervousness gradually building up in the pit of stomach. "YOU MEAN THE CELLPHONE SHE'S NEVER HAD!?" He added in a higher pitched voice.

"Tamaki… You're hurting my ears. Haruhi's at Karuizawa." Kyouya eventually spoke up, relieving his best friend from all his stress.

* * *

In the end, the whole Host Club agreed on getting prepared as soon as possible to fly to Karuizawa. At least, that's what Tamaki had decided, and as his fellow hosts, they had to follow him.

After having hung up, Hikaru had buried her face in a pillow.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru frowned as he noticed his sister wasn't very pleased with Tamaki's idea. "We're going to see Haruhi. Isn't that great?" He added, smiling bashfully.

Hikaru lifted her head up from the pillow and grimaced.

'I'm not sure I can face Haruhi after that dream...' She recalled her romantic dream she had last night starring the natural type and herself.

Kaoru wondered why his twin wasn't replying. He tapped his chin several times before leaning down to rest his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Is it because of the sun?" He asked, making his sister's eyes widen.

'Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just go along with that excuse?' She wondered, wincing at the thought of lying to her twin.

She wished she could tell him what was bothering her, but at the same time, she was too embarrassed about it.

'It isn't like me… But, I should probably hide the truth for now...' She frowned and sighed. Deep inside, something was convincing her that it was better not to say anything.

"Hika…?" Kaoru was starting to get really concerned.

What surprised him was how fast Hikaru eventually got up, making him fall over and hit the mattress with his back. He hissed a little in pain and sat up again.

Kaoru rubbed the nape of his neck and looked at his sister. His eyes widened as he saw she was smiling brightly.

"You're right. It's because of the sun. And..." She began, getting out of their bed. She headed to her wardrobe before adding, "I was wondering if I still had to hide my gender in Karuizawa."

The younger twin gasped as Hikaru opened the cupboard, revealing all the female clothing she owned but that she rarely got the chance to wear.

"…I'm not sure I can help you about that..." Kaoru frowned, furrowing his brows.

The Host Club members knew Hikaru was a girl in hiding. Actually, apart from the students at Ouran, and people they hadn't met yet, everybody knew.

So, was it really going to harm her if she were to stop cross dressing during their journey in Karuizawa?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry. I took ages to update, and this chapter isn't even as long as it usually is. I start college tomorrow, and I kind of dealt with a stressful thing that I should have taken care of before - but that doesn't interest you and it isn't an excuse, so long story short : I'm dumb.**

 **I have two questions to ask you, people who still read this story. Plus I need to tell you that I really don' know how busy I'll be starting tomorrow. I hope I'll be able to write for an hour every evening or something...**

 **So questions :**

 **\- For the next chapter: Do you think Hikaru should cross-dress or not? The twins are known, thanks to (or because of, however you see it) their family, especially their mother who is a famous fashion designer. If people recognize them and see that Hikaru is a girl, that might turn into some clutter.**

 **Unless, their parents made a deal with the academy's chairman to keep Hikaru's gender a secret only inside the academy, just to fulfill their daughter's wishes.**

 **-I know some want Kyouya x Hikaru and others want Honey x Hikaru... But unfortunately, the only pairings that I think work are HikaHaru, TamaHika and maybe KaoHika. I'd want to create a new poll, where you'll have to decide between these three.**

 **Please tell me whatever you'd like to happen (through reviews, PM's... whatever you want), because it's been disturbing me, I don't want to disappoint anyone... And I kinda feel like it's already done, so just tell me if there's anything bothering you, if there's anything you'd want to happen etc.**

 **Sorry for that monster and emotional A/N, but I needed to voice something out. XD**

 **I love you all, and I thank you for reading that story. :3**


End file.
